bleach, la nueva generacion
by yerikinomoto
Summary: devastadoras consecuencias sufrió el sereitei tras la pelea con Aizen, el cual por fin Había sido derrotado y ahora el sereitei estaba en paz, los shinigamis crearon su vida pero su felicidad no duro mucho ya que una nueva criatura apareció y provoco la desesperación. Ahora le toca a los hijos de la antigua generación reconstruir lo que una vez fue la majestuosa sociedad de almas.
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1 bleach the new generation

Opening… let me hear, loathing in Las Vegas

Era un día bastante normal en karakura, el sol iluminaba el día haciéndolo una mañana bastante agradable

\- ¡mierda! – se oyó un grito por todo el lugar, el cual se originaba desde una gigantesca casa, podía llegar a competir con una mansión - ¡se me hizo tarde! –

En la habitación de donde provenía el grito avía una chica de cabello naranja, la cual se lavaba los dientes de una forma apresurada

Vestía el uniforme del instituto de karakura, agregándole unas medias largas a la altura del muslo y de color negras, salió corriendo del baño, cerró la puerta de la casa y salió corriendo al instituto.

\- Como estas hinata-chan

\- Buenos días ushiromiya- sama – saludo y sigio corriendo

Hinata kurosaki, 15 años, hija de Orihime Inoue y Kurosaki Ichigo, tiene el cabello color naranja claro en un corte Bob- con varios cabellos cayendo sobre su frente, grandes ojos grises y unos voluptuosos pechos.

Llego al instituto apenas y gracias a kami-sama no había llegado la maestra, se sentó en su escritorio y dio un respiro d alivio.

\- Mira quien casi no llega –dijo la voz de alguien bastante molesto para la kurosaki

\- Cállate motochika – dijo con un malgasto

\- A ver cállame si puedes –

\- Si, te callo

Motochica Ishida, 15 años, hijo de Uriu Ishida y Tatsuki Arisawa, tiene el pelo negro acomodado de una forma bastante desordenada, tiene los ojos azules y utiliza lentes de contacto ya que no le gustan los lentes de marco.

\- Cállense ustedes dos ya – alzo la voz una tercera voz bastante autoritaria

\- -cla... claro sorae – dijeron los dos calmándose al instante

\- Sorae Yasutora , hija adoptiva de Yasutora Sado, tiene 15 años, tiene la piel bronceada y cabello castaño claro atado en una coleta de caballo que le llega a mas debajo de la cintura y ojos verdes medio cerrados.

La chica dio un suspiro, era cansado estar con esos 2

\- Y que se hiso Akihito-kun – opino sorae al no ver al mencionado

\- Esta por ahí – señalo el pelinegro con el dedo

\- Está siendo acosado por las de cuarto año – la peli naranja dio un bostezo, eso ya era costumbre.

\- A ya veo – la castaña apunto su vista al castaño en la esquina, con varias chicas sobre el.

Akihito Asano, hijo de Keigo Asano y una chica que conoció, de cabello un poco largo, ojos grandes y azules, al parecer bastante atractivo para la población femenina.

\- E… etto, muchachas necesito recibir clases, fue muy amable de su parte todos sus halagos pero ya tengo q irme – djo el chico escabulléndose ente la muchachas

\- ¡ Akihito- sama no se valla – gritaban un poco desesperadas las muchachas

\- Ya vine, perdón por tardarme tuve algunos problemas – dijo mientras le caía una gota estilo anime

\- Bueno, no importa – dijo con pesadez la kurosaki, el muchacho solo respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Alumnos siéntense por favor- dijo el maestro mientras que todos obedecían

Hinata siempre prefería apoyar su codo en la mesa y colocar la cabeza en su mano y que esta sostuviera todo su peso.

Abrió los ojos como platos, avía jurado ver una sombra masculina saltar entre los árboles, bueno no importaba, siguió con la mirada fija hacia lo que avía del otro lado de la ventana, era un bicho raro con una máscara tipo calavera la cual simulaba la cabeza.

Últimamente veía muchos pero no les daba importancia, había visto el primero cuando tenía cinco años, el día en que su padre murió por protegerla de una de esas cosas que aparentemente se la quería comer.

Desvió su mirada al frente, tratando de poner atención a lo que explicaba el profesor, no entendía ni un carajo pero podía decir que lo intentaba. El timbre sonó, y ya era hora de ir a otro curso para recibir otra materia y así se la pasaban todo el día hasta la hora de salida.

Los cuatro chicos salieron del instituto por fin podían volver a casa.

\- ¿Oye hinata chan, tú te vas con migo? – pregunto sorae ya que el camino que tomaban las dos era el mismo, por eso siempre se iban juntas.

\- No, hoy no es que tomare un desvió- dijo con una sonrisa la kurosaki.

\- Ah… bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana

\- Kurosaki no te metas en líos- dijo de mala forma el ishida

\- Hasta mañana kurosaki-chan- se despidió con la mano y todos tomaron caminos diferentes.

*panadería*

\- Que debería cómprale a tora – hinata veía los productos y precios

\- Le ofrezco algo señorita- la atendió la cajera

\- Si, dame dos donas grandes de chocolate

\- Claro en seguida se las traigo – la muchacha se metió dentro de una sala aparte donde tenía las donas y al momento volvió con una caja pequeña y color blanco con las donas adentro

\- Arigato – agradeció la chica, le dio el dinero y salió, se fue caminando por un callejón, cortaría camino para llegar donde su primo tora.

Sintió una presión un poco pesada sobre su cuerpo y vio uno de esos bichos raros el cual la seguía, se dio media vuelta y decidió ignorarlo, rogando a kami-sama que de alguna forma se cansara de seguirla y se fuera, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado, ya había pasado rato y ese bicho no se iba

\- Tu - hablo la criatura- se que puedes verme, tienes un gran reatsu –

\- "que esa cosa habla" – pensó alarmada abriendo los mojos como platos, giro su cabeza y vio un hollow, mirándola fijamente.

El hollow alzo a mano y la golpeo contra el suelo provocando un cráter y hinata saliera volando, la cayó estrepitosamente al suelo dejando caer la caja pero no le importo. Salió corriendo y trato de esconderse, era lo único que podía hacer, una patada jamás lo mataría y de eso estaba segura

\- ¡ basta del juego del escondite ! – la estructura en la que se escondió avía sido echa pedazos de un simple golpe.

ending... "hero" sonar pocket


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2. El chico del kimono

Opening. Let me hear loathing in Las Vegas.

Nota… lo que este en ""serán los pensamientos de los personajes, el opening y ending son de animes que yo conozco, los personajes son de mi propiedad solo los que salen en el anime son de tite- sama, y lo que este en paréntesis son mis opiniones, espero les guste el capítulo de hoy, este será un proyecto largo que tengo en mente igual que otros fanfics que tengo planeados hacer, ahí nos leemos.

La estructura en la que se refugió avía sido echa pedazos de un solo manotazo que dio ese bicho.

Hinata trato de huir, pero el hollow fue más rápido y la tomo con una de sus manos apretándola, hinata creía que su cuerpo iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-" otosan, perdón por no ser tan fuerte" – cerro los ojos y empezó a pensar en su padre.

Flash back

-Recuerda hinata-chan – decía Ichigo entre sonrisas , con su hija de tres años tomada de la manita mientras caminaban por el parque comiendo un helado – no importa lo que pase nunca te des por vencida, aun si significara morir en el intento, porque eso es de cobardes-

-Claro otousan – asintió con una gran sonrisa

Fin del flash back

-"que idiota soy, estoy rompiendo la promesa que te ise otousan" – decía con la cabeza gacha – sabes algo bicho raro – lo decía al to para que el hollow la escuchara - ¡JAMAS ME DARE POR VENCIDA ESTUPIDO BICHO ! –

Dejo de sentir presión rn su cuerpo, el brazo del hollow avia sido separado de su cuerpo por lo que la soltó cayendo al suelo sentada y con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Estúpido hollow, no tienes modales –

Hinata alzo la cabeza al escuchar la voz y vio a un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos violáceos, bastante ipnotisantes, no parecían que fuera de una persona normal, pero lo que le llamo más la atención, no era esos ojos, era nada menos que un kimono negro y una katana azul que llevaba colgada de forma horizontal y un ahori blanco.

\- ¡maldito mocoso! – gritaba el bicho con una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de la herida - ¡quien mierda te crees que eres! –

-Mi nombre es Kuchiki Ogami, capitán del quinto escuadrón –

-¡maldito shinigam, voy a matarte ¡ - grito alzando su otra mano. Para sorpresa de la criatura el chico estaba frente a él ahora dándole la espalda

-¿y bien? ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir vivo? – Giro su rostro revelando una mirada sádica y fría - ¿Qué no vez que ya estás muerto? – y el hollow se partió a la mitad, hinata veía como los 2 trosos de carne se separaban y caían al suelo para después se empezarán a desvanecer

 **Kuchiki Ogami, hijo de Renji Abarai y Rukia Kuchiki, es el menor de 4 hermanos. Tiene el cabello medio largo con un mechón en medio de la frente bastante desordenada y dos mechones que enmarcan el rostro, piel pálida y ojos violáceos claros, rasgados y medio cerrados con una ranura en el centro simulando el ojo de un gato y llevaba un pañuelo celeste en el cuello bastante desgastado.**

-Tu… - pronuncio hinata viendo al joven mientras se ponía de pie, el muchacho se dio la vuelta y vio a la chica.

-¿puedes verme? –

-¡eres idiota, si te hablo es porque puedo verte ! –

El muchacho no contesto, solos e quedo mirándola por unos segundos y saco algo que hizo POOF y hinata termino desmayada entre los brazos del muchacho.

\- "Es extraño que ese hollow haya querido comérsela… tienen un poder espiritual muy débil pero aun así tendré que vigilarla de cerca" -

Hinata abrió los ojos, sentía el cuerpo muy cansado y pesado, llevo su mano a su cabeza para pensar que fue lo que avía sucedido la noche anterior. Trato de decir algo pero no podía hablar, se paró y arreglo sus cosas y salió en dirección a la escuela.

Cuando llego, camino en silencio hasta su asiento, oculto su rostro en sus brasos esperando que el cansancio desapareciera

\- Buenos días hinata – chan – gruño ante el tono alegre de Akihito

\- ¿estás bien? – Pregunto sorae, notablemente preocupada – te ves desanimada y muy cansada –

\- Solo… no dormí bien anoche –

\- Oigan oyeron los rumores – hizo acto de presencia el ishida

\- ¿Qué rumores? – pregunto bastante interesado Akihito

\- Que vendría un nuevo estudiante y viene a nuestro salón –

\- ¿un nuevo estudiante? – pregunto sorae

\- ¿podrían pensar eso lejos de mí? Me importa una mierda quien venga o asista a nuestro salón

\- El día de hoy un estudiante a sido transferido a nuestro instituto – pronuncio el profesor llegando al salón – les pido que sean amables y le den una buena bienvenida

La puerta se abre y entra un pelinegro, usaba el uniforme de varones y un pañuelo, las chicas exclamaban por lo apuesto que era, especialmente por la sonrisa de sus labios

\- "ese es el shinigami de anoche "– pensó hinata, el intento que la olvidara pero no fue así ella lo recordaba perfectamente – " ¿Qué es ese cambio de humor tan radical?"

\- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kuchiki Ogami, es un placer – las chicas empezaron a gritar por lo lindo que era

\- "oh es un gran actor o es demasiado bipolar el muy pendejo" – pensaba ante el comportamiento alegre del muchacho

\- Siéntate delante de ella – dijo señalando el asiento de delante de hinata

\- Espero que seamos amigos – la saludo con una sonrisa, hinata simplemente gruño y miro para otro lado

\- ¿Por qué razón debería hacerme amiga de un estúpido shinigami? –

\- ¿lo recuerdas? –

\- ¿quién olvidaría algo como eso? – respondió con fastidio, y en un tono bajo nadie tenía que escuchar.

\- ¿podemos hablar en el almuerzo? En la biblioteca si te parece

*biblioteca*

En la parte más apartada del gigantesco cuarto, estaba Ogami y Hinata, ambos fingiendo leer un libro.

\- Bien yo responderé tus preguntas y tu responderás las mías – dijo con una expresión bastante seria el kuchiki

\- Esta bien – cerro el libro – ¿eres un shinigami? – el asintió con la cabeza y en silencio – ¿cómo es que la gente puede verte y tocar? –

\- Uso un gigai, un cuerpo artificial para poder pasarnos como humanos –

\- ¿Por qué ese hollow se me acerco, me hablo y trato de comerme?

\- Aparentemente tienes un poder espiritual enorme, mucho más grande que el de un humano común, por eso prácticamente irresistible para un hollow –

\- Ya veo… - dijo con una expresión seria, analizando lo dicho por el shinigami

\- Así que por esa razón te tendré que vigilar – lo avía dicho como si no fuera algo de otro mundo

\- Ni se te ocurra –

\- Tengo que hacerlo, por lo menos mantenerme cerca, por favor entiende – dijo tratando de razonar

\- No te quiero cerca de mí, ni de mi casa – dijo frunciendo más el ceño y cruzando los brazos

\- Ahora yo te are las preguntas – evadió la pregunta - ¿desde cuándo puedes ver hollows?

\- Desde los 3 años –

\- ¿los ves con mucha claridad? - Vio como ella asintió con la cabeza – es algo extraño-

Miro el techo por unos segundos, analizando la situación, era bastante raro. Bajo la mirada para ver a la muchacha con el ceño muy fruncido.

\- Es bastante sorprendente… no a habido ningún caso parecido al de kurosaki ichigo – la mesa fu golpeada bruscamente tras la respuesta de ogami

\- De donde conoces a mi padre – dijo hinata con enojo y con el ceño mucho más fruncido de lo normal

\- Mira no se mucho del tema, pero lo que se es que kurosaki ichigo adquirió poderes de shinigami aun siendo una persona normal – empezó a explicar, ya la chica se avía calmado, lo que era bastante bueno- el junto con varias personas mas, salvaron a la sociedad de almas en varias ocasiones – hizo una pausa, y observo el rostro de la chica, se veía que estaba comprendiendo, busco la aprobación para poder seguir contando la historia

\- tuvieron un hijo, pero inoue orihime murió en el parto, 5 años después murió kurosaki ichigo protegiendo a su hijo, el cual no se savia si avía muerto o seguía vivo –

La explicación de Ogami era exacta a como fue la vida de hinata, su madre murió dándola a luz, por eso nunca la conoció, solo por unas cuantas fotos y su padre la crió solo, le llegaban mujeres a montones pero las ignoraba a todas, el prefería dedicarse a su hija y el único recuerdo de su esposa y a sus 5 años el murió…

Si era una historia bastante triste la cual parecía cuento de telenovela

-ya veo – respondió hinata con la cabeza cacha

el timbre sonó y ya era hora de irse, hinata se tuvo que ir sola ya que sorae tenía que hacer algunas cosas

\- ¿podrías de dejar de seguirme ogami? –

\- Acuérdate que te dije que te vigilaría de cerca –

\- ¡PERO NO TAN CERCA! – grito viéndolo prácticamente a su lado

le vibró el teléfono a el kuchiki, lo saco y había un mapa en la pantalla táctil con un punto rojo

-" no esta tan cerca" – pensó y se fue corriendo por la dirección contraria de hinata

-Por fin se va – y siguió con su camino para su casa

Abrió la puerta y dejo sus cosas en una esquina, estaba demasiado cansada como para ir a su habitación, se acostó en el sillón de la sala y encendió la televisión y puso uno de esos tantos programas latinos.

Su celular vibro era una llamada de un número desconocido

-¿hola? –

-Hinata, habla shinji – se oye del otro lado de la línea

-¡Shinji ojisan, me as echo mucha falta, donde estas, que haces, cuando vas a volver! Empezó a bombardear de preguntas al rubio el cual no avía cambiado nada aun con el pasar de los años.

-Tranquila hinata chan, déjame respirar – decía entre sonrisas - veras estoy en Francia , es un lugar bastante bonito –

-En serio – a la peli naranja se le iluminaron los ojos

-Acabo de terminar un filme y quise llamarte –

-Ya me asías mucha falta shinji ojisan, cunado planeas volver –

-Mira princesa, la verdad no lo sé, es muy complicado, pero te ´prometo que volveré pronto y cuando eso pase iremos a comer un gigantesco helado de chocolate con crema batida – decía con una gran sonrisa el rubio, si esa niña era especial para él, sus hijos ( NT. se shinji tuvo hijos ) también ocupaban un lugar en su corazón pero ella algo diferente.

-Claro estaré preparada, y una pregunta más –

-Claro dime –

-Algún día… -

Se oye una gigantesca explosión en la casa de hinata, provocada por ogami y un hollow el cual fue el causante de la destrucción de la pared de la casa de hinata.

El celular cayo al suelo, y de el salían los gritos de shinji del otro lado de la línea.

-¡hinata! ¡hinata! ¡qué sucedió hinata! – eran los gritos de shinji hasta que se escuchó un chillido

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

-¡HINATAAAA…!


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 el poder de un Kuchiki.

Opening goya no machiawase ending hero

Nota… este es otro cap . espero les guste, en este cap hay sorpresas O.O pos QUE EMPIESE EL CAP, ya saben los personajes nuevos son míos, los de la serie original son de tite-sama!

Hinata estaba detrás de la cocina de su casa, con los ojos abiertos como platos en shock, su cuerpo estaba tenso y quería llorar en ese momento.

El hollow giro su rostro hacia donde estaba Hinata, y se lanzó para atacarla pero no lo logro, Ogami pateo la cabeza del hollow, la tomo en brazos y salto haciendo que el bicho no lograra atacarla. Aterrizo en una calle tratando de quedar lo más lejos posible de su casa.

-¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien, no te paso nada? – lo decía mientras ponía a la muchacha en el suelo y ella se acomodaba de rodillas.

Se oyó un gran estruendo y el hollow salió de la casa de Hinata corriendo hacia la humana y el shinigami.

El muchacho se paró y se puso al frente de la peli naranja en una posición protectora

-Hinata… te de ahora en adelante te voy a proteger – una brisa de invierno se empezó a sentir por todo el lugar, rodeando a Ogami.

\- canta… - coloco su mano en la empuñadura de la katana – KIRI NO KADE – y una gigantesca cantidad de reatsu rodeo a Ogami, dejando ver que en su mano ya no había una katana, sino una gigantesca nodachi del tamaño del muchacho, el tsuka era blanco y la tsuba tenía forma de flor de 5 pétalos, el habaki era blanco al igual que la vaina, con el sageo amarillo y con varios amuletos decorándolo (NT… PARA Q TENGAN UNA IDEA DE QUE ES CADA COSA, BUSQUEN LAS PARTES DE UNA NODACHI)

-no creo que sea necesario desenvainarla – tomo la gigantesca nodachi y sin desenvainar se puso en posición de pelea.

El hollow se lanzó encima de Ogami el cual esquivo el ataque con mucha facilidad, y de un movimiento rápido el shinigami golpeo en un costado al hollow lanzándolo varios metros lejos de él. El hollow se volvió a levantar y corrió hacia Ogami el cual dio una sonrisa pequeña.

-primera melodía- balbuceo el muchacho – KYOKU NO TOGE – lo rodeo la brisa fría he hizo un movimiento con la nodachi como si fuera un corte horizontal y una gran cantidad de lanzas de hielo salieron de la nodachi (NT… ALGO ASI COMO EL ATAQUE DE LAS LANZAS DE INUYASHA)

\- vez, no necesité desenvainarla – y atravesó la cabeza del hollow con la nodachi, logrando que se volviera polvo y no quedara rastro de dicho hollow.

La nodachi vuelve a ser una simple katana y Ogami indiferente volvió a envainar, y dio un suspiro. Giro su cabeza para ver a su espectadora, la cual solo temblaba y estaba inmóvil.

Hubo un silencio por unos minutos, y ese fue el detonante que acabo con su barrera, corrió hacia él y lo abraso por el cuello con todas sus fuerzas, el shinigami no se lo podía creer, llorando de miedo, la rodeo con sus brazos alentándola en silencio.

Dos siluetas miraban la escena, una apoyada de brazos cruzados y arregostado en un árbol y la otra parecía sonreír.

\- al parecer se divierte –

\- sí, pero tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta, no importa lo que pase –

Al día siguiente los amigos de Hinata estaban en una esquina sorprendidos por la actitud de la kurosaki, si Hinata Kurosaki estaba hablando con Ogami como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-¿estoy soñando? – susurro Akihito mientras se frotaba los ojos sorprendidos.

\- pues ya somos 3 – dijo sorae con una expresión de fastidio

\- buenos días – saludo Kuchiki a los amigos de Hinata, con una hermosa sonrisa.

\- me voy – malhumorado y molesto Motochica camino a su asiento llamando la atención de sus amigos.

\- ¿qué le pasa? – Akihito pregunto notablemente preocupado

\- todos sabemos que es arrogante y es un amargado, pero hoy anda más insoportable que de costumbre – dijo Hinata con un tono bastante alto para que ollera

\- no hables así de mi – le ordeno en un tono alto

\- quien fue el que comenzó –

Ambos lanzaban chispas por los ojos, mientras que Sorae y Akihito veía con indiferencia y Ogami veía la escena un poco paranoico y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-tranquilízate, eso es normal en ellos – le hablo la Sado – así llevan su relación de amigos – dijo con seriedad

La puerta se abre y entra el profesor, pero nadie le hizo caso, era muy entretenido ver a Kurosaki y a Ishida pelear.

-¡Kurosaki, Ishida! Dejen de actuar como niños y todos siéntense que la clase comenzó hace 5 minutos – todos obedecieron al pie de la letra.

El dia paso normal, todo fue normal lo único diferente fue que Ogami fue integrado al grupo explosivo debido a que la peli naranja lo obligo.

El shinigami avia ido unos minutos al baño después de que la campana sonara para salir al receso, al volver el kuchiki camino a su escritorio y se sorprende de que hubiera una nota sobre la mesa, confundido la abre.

"nos vemos en el parque de Karakura a la salida, ai te confesare mi profundo amor que siento por ti" ANONIMO

-¿una carta de amor? – Hinata se la arrebato de las manos.

\- ¡oye que te pasa! –

-debe ser de una de esas locas que suspiran por el primer chico lindo que ven –

\- ¿Cómo? – Hinata se sonrojo y le devuelve la nota mirando para otro lado.

\- olvídalo… ¿vas a ir? –

\- seria cruel de mi parte si no voy… por muy loca que este – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿vas a ir a tu casa? –

-sí, no me queda ningún otro lugar a donde ir aunque este medio destruido… tú y ese hollow isieron una gran obra de teatro, el obrero no se podía creer que ese desastre fue ocasionado por un camión- Ogami solo se encogió de hombros

\- iré a tu casa –

\- eso significa que tendré que hacer comida para dos –

\- como quieras – y se fue por su propio camino

Hinata lo vio alejarse y decide irse para su casa, cuando ya estaba frente a la gigantesca casa pensó nuevamente en esa nota, algo le molestaba, celos no eran y de eso estaba segura… era otra cosa con la sensación de que conocía esa letra, abrió los ojos como platos, esa letra era de…

Ogami miraba alrededor del parque, estaba en la zona de la cita y aun no aparecía la autora de la nota.

Decidió irse, dio media vuelta pero corrió la cabeza a un lado esquivando algo azul que se diriguia directamente a el, se giro y abrió los ojos como platos.

-hola shinigami – le saludo Motochica, apuntándolo con un arco azul

\- ¿Qué haces ishida san? – pregunto con cautela sacando algo infantil del bolsillo

\- soy un Quincy Kuchiki-san –

\- ¿Quincy?

Su madre le avía platicado de ellos, eran personas con poderes espirituales, al igual que los shinigamis ellos mataban hollows, pero no los purificaban sino que los exterminaban por completo causando un desbalance.

-Hinata es mi amiga, he crecido con ella y e con que problemas lidia- decía el Quincy – no voy a dejar que ella se junte con un estúpido shinigami mala influencia –

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir? –

\- estoy al tanto de que los poderes de Hinata están creciendo y ustedes los shinigamis los quieren para su beneficio –

\- nunca haríamos eso, nosotros no somos así –

*hueco mundo*

La noche era permanente y la arena lo hacía un lugar bastante desértico.

Entre ese lugar avía un gran castillo y en el interior se veía una silueta sentada en un trono con una expresión aburrida.

-Omamori – sama –

La persona del trono de piedra se gira para ver a la persona entre las sombras que lo estaba llamando.

-hemos abierto una garganta al mundo de los vivos –

Omamori sonrió satisfecho por sus palabras por fin eliminaría ese lugar con esa mocosa de mierda.

-preparen el ejército hollow y dejen a los menos preparados en caso de que esa mocosa se ponga difícil –

*karakura*

-¿quincy? – hinata miraba atónita a Motochica ¿desde cuando le estuvo ocultando todo esto?


	4. cap 4, quincy

Cap 4, Quincy

Hola como están, he estado avanzando esta historia rápido y eso me agrada, porque así podre comenzar con otro proyecto que tengo en mente. Miren antes de que se me olvide el primer opening es goya no machiawase, no let me hear ese es el segundo . así que para que lo tengan en mente. Los personajes de la historia original no me pertenecen son propiedad de tite-sama !, bueno nos leemos, espero sus comentarios.

-Hinata no quería que lo descubrieras de esta forma- dijo Motochica con arrepentimiento, se le podía notar en el rostro.

-Entonces, la próxima no utilices tu estúpida letra en katakana – dijo frunciendo el ceño la muchacha kurosaki.

-¿y yo como iba a saber que ibas a leerla? , no me digas que te pusiste celosa – puso una cara maliciosa

-¡porque me has estado mintiendo todos estos años! – reclamo evadiendo el tema Hinata

Antes de que respondiera un gran y pesado reatsu cae en el lugar y hinata cae al suelo sudando frio por la falta de oxígeno. El shinigami y el Quincy miran al cielo y miran como una grieta se abre dejando pasar a una manada de hollows.

No entendían lo que estaba pasando, ni el Quincy y el capitán tenían idea de cómo se avía logrado abrir una garganta y que liberara tanta cantidad de hollows, esto llevaría tiempo, ambos tenían que dejar la rivalidad y trabajar juntos.

Hinata solo se mantenía al margen usando un tronco de árbol para esconderse, cosa que la hacía sentirse inútil.

-¡Ogami! –grito hinata al ver a un hollow formando un rayo en su boca al cual ellos llamaban "cero". El shinigami se dio cuenta a tiempo y dijo su canto

-segunda melodía- con la nodachi envainada toco el suelo con el extremo del sageo – DORO SHINBOKU – y una gigantesca capa de hielo rodeo la zona siendo Ogami el punto de salida, mientras el hielo cubría un radio de 4 metros a la redonda congelando todo lo que tocara.

Ya había pasado rato y se estaban empezando a agotar, pero lo que más les preocupa era esa garganta que siguiera abierta y que aparecieran los menos grande.

-¿Qué mierda tiene esa cosa abierta? – se quejó el Quincy

-no lo sé – admitió Ogami después de matar un hololow, pero un tremendo reatsu hace que caiga de pleno aire en donde estaba hacia el suelo y formara un gran cráter - ¿Qué pa… so? –

No fue el único Motochica también cayó al suelo, he igual hinata pero a ella le estaba afectando más, no podía respirar se estaba asfixiando.

De la garganta apareció una persona, con cabello azul y vestía de blanco.

-¿Quién es ese? – susurro Motochika a duras penas

-olvido que está mal liberar tanto poder de una sola vez, que torpe soy – dio una sonrisa burlona – podría matar a la persona que busco –

Sorae acababa de salir de una cafetería, prefería comer afuera, no le gustaba mucho cocinar y la comida de ese lugar era sabrosa por eso no debía desaprovechar.

La castaña caminaba tranquila por la calle hasta que sintió una presión pesada sobre el cuerpo, la cual la obligo a arrodillarse.

-¿Qué… que sucede? – dijo a duras penas y un gran grito, como si de un animal se tratara se oyó por todo el lugar, dejando ver a un gigantesco hollow - ¿Qué es esa cosa? –

El hollow levan to el brazo y golpeo a Sorae mandándola a volar y que chocara contra una pared haciéndole un hoyo. A la muchacha se logró levantar y correr a refugiarse en una esquina pero ese bicho no tardaría en encontrarla.

-Maldición- decía entre gemidos de dolor – nunca podre ganarle a esa cosa – se oyó otro aullido, el hollow se estaba acercando

-otousan… - se oyó otro aullido y el hollow apareció al frente de Sorae, la cual solo cerro los ojos esperando a ser cómoda.

Flashback

Había una niña en una esquina, tenía el cabello atado en dos coletas y unos ojitos verdes y apagados, estaba mojada y temblaba del frio, llovía y se avía logrado refugiar el cual la tapaba aunque sea un poco.

Siempre pensaba que nunca iba a tener un hogar, una cama en donde dormir, y una gran cena. Su estómago gruño lo que la hizo recordar que no avía comido en 15 días.

-por favor, kami-sama yo… solo quiero una familia – decía llorando sabiendo que jamás se cumpliría.

Estuvo así por un rato, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la lluvia chocaba contra un paraguas, confundida alzo la cabeza y ve a un hombre alto y moreno con sus ojos tapados por el cabello, ella solo lo observaba atónita por la acción del hombre.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

-so… sorae – el hombre la ve y se le queda observando, le ofrece su mano que parecía tener comida rápida como para tres personas.

-ven con migo –

-¿A dónde? –

-a mi casa –

Era la primera vez que alguien fue tan amable con ella, por eso asiente con la cabeza y acepta su mano.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa, sencilla pero amplia, abre la puerta y ella lo mira confundida.

-¿Quién es usted señor?-

-Sado Yasutora –el hombre sonrió y se agacho a la altura de la niña – yo voy hacer tu familia de ahora en adelante - la niña abrió los ojos como platos.

Fin pos flash back

La tierra empezó a moverse y una gran mano apareció delante de sorae deteniendo el golpe, era una mano de color celeste claro, la cual era de grandes proporciones tan grande como un hollow.

La chica levanto la cabeza, de donde la tenía oculta entre sus piernas, su mirada avía perdido brillo y la expresión de su rostro era fría.

Levanto lentamente su mano izquierda y una segunda mano igual a la anterior apareció atrapando al hollow y apretándolo, el bicho daba gritos de dolor.

-te voy a enseñar lo que pasa cuando te metes con una yasutora - Sorae se puso de pie y estiro su brazo derecho a un lado y aparece un gran agujero, aparentemente la boca de una criatura sumamente gigantesca, chasque los dedos y un brazo del hollow se desprendió de su cuerpo haciendo que una gran cantidad de sangre salga de su brazo, hizo otro movimiento de sus manos y la otra mano se posiciono en la cara del hollow apretándola al punto de reventarle la máscara.

-muere estúpido insecto – la "boca" la boca se abrió más y dio una especie de rugido, la mano que sostenía la máscara le exploto el rostro a el hollow y la otra mano lanzo el cuervo a la boca de la criatura, haciendo desaparecer la boca por completo.

Las manos se empezaron a desvanecer y la boca se cerró dejando el suelo como si no hubiese pasado nada. Segundos después Sorae cae al suelo desmayada


	5. cap 5, inocente destruccion

Cap 5, inocente destrucción

Opening. Goya no machiawase ending. hero

 **Cree este capítulo escuchando el opening de evangelion *-* asi que me inspire : D, espero les guste, utilice mucha imaginación para este capítulo pero todo por bleach *.* déjenme sus comentarios que son bien recibidos, ahí nos leemos.**

Cuando el arrancar toco el suelo el reatsu disminuyo de golpe, el Quincy y el shinigami dejaron de sentirse pesados y se pusieron de pie, apuntando con sus armas al hombre que estaba al frente de ellos, mientras Hinata tosía y respiraba de una forma irregular.

A el arrancar se le hacía familiar ese cabello corto y desordenado, si tenía que ser ella, la hija de ese estúpido shinigami de mierda.

Lentamente se pone de pie con movimientos torpes y alza su cabeza para que el enemigo viera su rostro, en el momento en el que se cruzan sus miradas el arrancar abre sus ojos como platos

-al fin te encuentro Hinata – tanto el Quincy como el shinigami se sorprendieron al oir el nombre de la humana.

Hinata lo veía con seriedad, esa cosa fue la que mato a su padre hace 10 años, lo recordaba perfectamente.

-¿Qué se supone que eres? – pregunto Motochika sin dejar de apuntarle

-es un arrancar – respondio Ogami – un hollow que adquiere poderes de shinigami – siguió sin perder la calma – su poder esta sellado en esa espada –

-se nota que eres un Kuchiki – murmuro con una sonrisa burlona, y luego vuelve a poner su vista en Hinata – tanto tiempo sin vernos Hinata – chan, al parecer tus poderes se han desarrollado, no lo esperaba, esa cosa que tienes dentro está despertando lo que es desatisfactorio para mis planes – hace un gesto de fastidio – esa cosa va a ser un dolor de trasero en un futuro –

Los presentes se congelaron a causa de la sorpresa, de que criatura en el cuerpo de Hinata estaba hablando, la chica vuelve a ver al shinigami tratando de hallar una respuesta la cual no la tenia.

-¿de que estas hablando? – le pregunto la chica con una expresión de seriedad

\- ¿todavia no lo as descubierto? – el arrancar empezó a reírse – vaya vaya con que todavía no lo sabes, bueno no importa, esta ya es la segunda vez que nos vemos en la primera no tuve la satisfacción de presentarme, mi nombre es Omamori Ladislao –

\- no has respondido mi pregunta Omamori ¿de que estas hablando? –

\- veo que Aun no te han contado lo que en realidad eres – dio una sonrisa burlona – la hija del shinigami más poderoso del Sereitei, el que salvo al mundo de reinado de Aizen – sama toda una leyenda la cual acabó hace 10 años – se burló de la chica.

* * *

Su cuerpo temblaba de rabia, tenía ganas de llorar ese sujeto tenía razón

-te llevare con migo – la decisión de Omamori la saco de la realidad – vendrás con migo, te sacare esa cosa que tienes dentro, te comentare sobre tus padres y luego te matare ¿te parece? –

\- ¡eso no va a ser posible! – el Quincy se colocó al frente de ella como escudo

\- lo siento pero a esta idiota no te la llevas – confeso Ogami, Omamori se rie tras la divertida ecena y alza un brazo.

\- ¡quiero a Kurosaki Hinata viva! –

* * *

-¡tenemos que mantenerlo lejos de Hinata! - opino el Quincy

\- sería mejor si matamos al arrancar – dijo Ogami mientras hacia un ataque.

Hinata estaba escondida detrás de un árbol en shock viendo a sus dos amigos sacrificándose por ella

-"¡porque no puedo hacer nada otou – san¡" –

* * *

Abrió los ojos y veía borroso pero se fue aclarando con el tiempo, vio que n o estaba sola y tampoko estaba en su casa.

Había una muchacha de cabellera morada y piel palida, estaba acompañada por un hombre alto y palido con el cabello negro y gafas, parecía alguien amigable.

La puerta se abre y entro el primo de Hinata, un muchacho muy apuesto, tenia el cabello castaño con las puntas rojas y muy largo atado en una coleta.

-ta despertaste –

-Tora- dono –

 ** _Tora Kurosaki, hijo de Yuzo Kurosaki y de Jinta, tiene le cabello castaño con puntas rojas atado en una coleta que le llega a la cintura con varios mechones sobre la frente que enmarcan su rostro, vestía un kimono blanco y una hakama azul marino y hermosos ojos cafés._**

-le tengo una pregunta, Tora – dono – dijo con intriga la muchacha – ¿que soy en realidad? –

-eres alguien especial Sorae – chan – dijo sonriendo – tu puedes invocar una criatura creada a base de reatsu la cual puedes controlar con tu mente –

\- ¿entonces soy como un personaje de anime? –

\- algo así, Nozomi- chan explícale por favor, Mifune prepara un poco de té para cuando vuelva y dile a Akihito que se prepare tiene mucha gente que curar –

\- si Tora – san –contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

 _ **Nozomi Urahara, hija de yoruichi y urahara, tiene el cabello violeta bastante largo atado en una trenza, ojos grises y piel pálida, tiene mucho busto y viste un traje de pelea similar al de Yoruichi.**_

 ** _Mifune Kurosaki, hijo de Karin y un muchacho que conoció, tiene el cabello negro y corto, con varios mechones sobre su frente, ojos verdes y lentes transparentes viste unos jeans sencillos y una camisa de cuello ancho._**

* * *

Primero cayo Motochika y después había caído Ogami.

Hinata observaba horrorizada como caían sus amigos, ella volvió a ver a Omamori con una mirada que podría matar asta al mismo diablo.

-te recomiendo que no me enfrentes HInata, los dos sabemos que será completamente inútil – ese comentario era totalmente cierto pegándole a la dura realidad de Hinata, ¿Qué podía hacer ella además de observar?

\- libérame – hablaba una voz dentro de la cabeza de HInata

-¿Quién es? – respondió alarmada a la voz de su cabeza que le decía que la liberara, ignorando las suplicas de sus amigos de que huyera, Omamori creía que ella se estaba dando por vencida, por eso camino hasta ella y acerco su mano.

-libérame… sabes que me necesitas Hinata así que libérame yo te prestare mi poder - seguía insistiendo la voz en la cabeza de hinata

-si… lo necesito – contesto la pelinaranja a sus pensamientos – préstamelo por favor, quien quiera que seas –

Omamori detuvo su mano de pronto, la chica volteo su rostro por el hombro, el arrancar dio una sonrisa, esos eran los mismos ojos que poseía Kurosaki Ichigo, con la esquelérotica negra y la pupila amarilla.

-esos ojos… - decía entre sonrisas el arrancar

-estas muerto Omamori – y un gran restsu negro la rodeo por completo.

Para sorpresa del arrancar, Hinata avía desaparecido al frente de sus ojos y antes de que se diera cuenta la chica avía usado shumpo y él fue mandado a volar con una patada de la muchacha.

-¿Cómo es que…? – dijo Omamori alarmado – estas muerta mocosa -. Y se lanzó al ataque contra Hinata.

Los 2 intercambiaron golpes y de una patada Omamori mando a Hinata lejos, aprovechando que la muchacha estaba en el suelo por la patada se lanzó de un impulso con la mano desnuda paro en seco, con la punta de una katana en la frente, si no hubiera parado su cráneo hubiera sido partido en miles de pedazos, dio un salto lejos viendo con odio a la persona que sostenía la katana.

-Kurosaki Tora – menciono con un tono de desagrado – otra vez te interpones en mi planes estúpido mocoso –

\- hay perdón trato de no hacerlo a propósito – decía el castaño con una sonrisa en el rostro

\- tsk – Tora volvió la vista hacia Hinata, ya tenía los ojos normales, eso era bueno.

-to… tora – balbuceo a duras penas la peli naranja antes de desmallarse.

 **Este cap me quedo mucho más corto de lo normal - pero ya es muy tarde y ocupo estudiar pero no los podía dejar si continuación :D espero les haya gustado y hasta la próxima actualización.**


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6. noticias

Hola como están, espero que bien, tratare de actualizar más seguido pero es que he estado muy ocupada con mis estudios, me inspire escuchando "someone, somewhere" de asking Alexandria *0* y pues dejen sus comentarios, hay nos leemos ;)

OPENIG . GOYA NO MACHIAWASE ENDING. HERO

-Tienda Urahara –

Hinata estaba empezando a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con Akihito el cual tenía sus manos al frente de ella y una energía azul salía de ellas, aparentemente la estaba curando.

-¿Akihito?- Hinata estaba sorprendida por la acción del muchacho -¿Por qué tienes… poderes?-

\- Hinata es algo complicado de explicar, te cuento después – dijo sonriendo a la muchacha – Akane, llama a Tora-dono – pidió el muchacho a la niña que estaba sentada en la esquina de la habitacio

\- "desde cuando esta esa niña ahí" – pensó Hinata al ver a la pequeña de no más de 10 años salir por la puerta, y desde que despertó no pudo sentir su presencia.

Akane Fukugawa, es asistente de tora y ayuda en la tienda Urahara. Lleva un vestido sencillo de color azul cielo y andaba descalza, sus brazos están vendados y tiene unos grandes ojos rojos los cuales dan una expresión fría y seria a contraste con una piel pálida y un cabello azabache a la cintura.

Se oyó el chirrido de la puerta al ser abierta por tora con una sonrisa en el rostro, le izo señas a Akihito para que saliera de la habitación.

-por fin despertaste Hinata-chan – y se sentó al lado de la muchacha

\- Tora ¿Qué paso con omamori? – dijo la Kurosaki notablemente preocupada

\- escapo, dijo que no estaba en sus planes que yo apareciera –

\- ya veo – cerro los ojos con alivio - ¿y los muchachos, están bien? –

\- claro, despertaron después de tres días – lo dijo como si fuera lo mas común del mundo - ¿puedes levantarte Hinata? –

-creo que si

\- qué bueno, ponte esa vístete con lo que está en ese armario y baja rápido, que hay una sorpresa para ti - Tora se levantó y se retiró del cuarto, tenía que darle privacidad.

Hinata bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezarse, después de todo ya estaba bastante adolorida como para llevarse más golpes, su mirada cambio y abrió los ojos como platos al ver al muchacho rubio conversando con Motochika y Sorae.

Shi ... Shinji ojii-san -

-¡Hinata! – Shinji se levantó de donde estaba para abrazar a la ojigris – ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? – le tocaba la frente alarmado.

-tranquilo Shinji ojii-san estoy bien – dijo con una gran sonrisa - ¡AUCH! – grito la Kurosaki tras el golpe que le dio Shinji.

\- ¡SERA IDIOTA COMO SE TE OCURRE ENFRENTARTE A UN ARRANCAR TU SOLA! – grito a todo pulmón

\- solo lo ise porque creí que sería útil una vez en mi vida – Hinta tenía la cabeza agachada

\- eres igual de terca que Ichigo y Orihime – el rubio coloco la mano en la cabeza de la muchacha, dándole apoyo con esa simple acción

\- EN ALGUN LUGAR DE KARAKURA –

Ogami iva haciendo berrinches con forme caminaba, esa mocosa de Hinta debió a ver echo lo que él le dijo y no ponerse en peligro.

Patio una piedra y la mando lejos, estaba furioso, se alarmo, sintió dos reatsus bastante pesados pero no savia distinguir de quien era.

Dio un salto, esquivando en kunai pequeño, saco del bolsillo algo bastante infantil y se tragó la pastilla saliendo del gigai, desenvaino y el viento congelado volvió.

-canta… KIRI NO KADE – y la gigantesca nodachi volvió – primera melodía… KYOKU NO TAGE – hizo un movimiento y las lanzas aparecieron destruyendo todo a su paso, pero no logro darle e la sombra.

Vio la otra sombra moverse y lanzar unas shurikens asia el, uso shumpo pero un kunai se clavó en su braso y pierde el equilibrio cayendo al suelo de de cabeza y en esa posición estiro la mano

-¡hado 33 sokatsui ! – y lanzo la bola de energía azul dándole a las 2 sombras.

Ogami suspiro aliviado, dio un suspiro, volvería a su gigai, compraría algo dulce y un chappy para su hermano mayor talves así se salvaría.

De un momento a otro tenía un brazo con un kunai en su cuello inmovilizándolo y su zampakuto era sostenida por un pelirrojo con un ahori blanco

-Kyouya – niisama, Tamaki – niisama –decía atónito al ver a sus dos hermanos

-¿cómo estas oga-kun? – dijo el pelirrojo que lo tenía inmovilizado, soltándolo

-Ogami… - fueron las palabras del otro pelirrojo entregándole la nodachi

 **Kyouya kuchiki, hijo de Renji y Rukia, hermano mayor de Ogami y hermano gemelo de Tamaki, capitán del noveno escuadrón. De apariencia joven y piel pálida, cabello color rojo oscuro el cual es un poco desaliñado y picudo en la parte trasera pero de dividen en dor partes que cubren las orejas, ojos grandes y cafés.**

 **Tamaki kuchiki, hijo de Renji y Rukia hermano mayor de Ogami y gemelo de Kyouya, es el capitán del sexto escuadrón, es un muchacho de contextura delgada tiene el cabello lacio y pelirrojo un poco más claro que el de su hermano a la altura de la nuca bastante desaliñado y picudo con flecos que caen sobre su frente y algunos perfilan su rostro posee unos ojos cafés grandes y medio cerrados.**

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? – dijo Ogami

-Oga- kun… - hablo kyouya – Hitomi- niisama ya nos contó sobre Omamori y sobre los poderes de Kurosaki Hinata –

-al parecer, iniciara una nueva guerra – completo la oración Tamaki.


	7. cap 7, verdades

Cap 7, verdades

 **Holis, bueno ya Salí de mis pruebas y pues tengo q esperar los resultados, por el momento estaré avanzando esto para terminarlo rápido y comenzar un nuevo fic, hay muchas cosas que todavía no se saben y se descubrirán con forme avance la historia** **J** **dejen sus comentarios y ahí nos leemos ;)**

 _Opening. Goya no machiawase ending. hero_

* * *

-tienda Urahara-

-oye Akihito, creo que nos debes una explicación ¿no crees? – saco en tema Hinata, con los brazos cruzados mirando con el ceño fruncido al castaño

\- yo… - tartamudeaba el muchacho, la verdad no savia como explicarles, no encontraba las palabras.

-Akihito-kun - interrumpió Tora - si quieres yo les explico – dijo sonriendo

\- no… - replico el muchacho – yo les explicare, después de todo yo fui quien se los oculto – levanto el rostro y vio a sus amigos.

Reflexiono las palabras que iba a decir, no podía decirles cualquier cosa, tenía que aclarárselos a la primera y más a Hinata que era un tantito… lenta para entender las cosas.

-es algo que poseo desde que tengo memoria – empezó a hablar – mi padre cuando se dio cuenta vino directamente donde Urahara-san, pero tiempo después el murió y la tienda quedo a cargo de Tora-dono quien me a estado enseñando a cómo manejarlos mejor – termino la explicación, y dirigió su mirada hacia Tora, el cual lo veía con una sonrisa.

Tora le hizo una seña a Akihito, el explicaría lo demás a los muchachos, dejaría que el muchacho respirara, era muy nervioso explicando este tipo de cosas y más con la mirada que le lanzaba Hinata, igualita a la de Ichigo.

-Akihito-san tiene una habilidad muy parecida a la de la madre de Hinata, solo que si Akihito-san si por algún momento se descontrolara, podría destruir a karakura con el – se puso serio – Akihito tiene el poder de hacer que algo regrese a su estado original, algo así como retrocediendo el tiempo de un objeto – sonrió, al parecer estaban entendiendo – pero al igual él puede hacer lo contrario, él puede dañar las cosas alterándolas y hacer que se pudran –

Se puso de pie de donde estaba, se acercó al basurero y saco una manzana mordida y parecía que ya estaba en proceso de descomposición.

-Toma esto – le entrego la manzana a el muchacho – por favor vuelve a regenerar la manzana – pidió Tora

-claro – tomo la manzana y la luz azul volvió regenerando el pedazo de manzana faltante y se la entregó a Tora.

\- volvió a la manzana a su estado natural, retrocediendo el tiempo del objeto – y partió la manzana a la mitad mostrando que estaba bien por dentro –… pero – tomo un pedazo y puso otro en la mesa del lado – Akihito-san quiero que envejezcas la manzana antes de que te pegue en el rostro – y lanzo la manzana

Akihito reacciono rápido, y antes de que la manzana tocara su rostro se izó polvo – ven a lo que me refiero, esta vez solo hizo que la manzana se pudriera sin alterarla – termino de explicar (NT. Si no entendieron algo me preguntan en los comentarios y yo les explicare)

-ya veo – dijo Motochica y sonrió

-ese poder va a servir mucho para la guerra que se avecina – interrumpió Ogami abriendo la puerta de golpe

-¿a qué te refieres Ogami? – pregunto notablemente interesada Hinata

-lo que acabo de decir, se avecina una guerra – dijo entrando a la habitación junto con sus hermanos

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto Sorae señalando a los gemelos Kuchiki

-ellos son mis hermanos mayores… - lo menciono en un tono bastante irritante y un tanto despreciativo.

-¿tenías hermanos? – volvió a preguntar la muchacha

-ya dejen de estar preguntando cosas estúpidas y concentrémonos en el tema en igual de estar preguntando cosas tan irrelevantes mujer - callo Kyouya, notablemente molesto por las preguntas de Sorae ( oyó como algo que diría Byakulla o.o )

-no debiste ser tan duro Kyouya – reprocho Tamaki a su hermano – después de todo cada vez te pareces más a papa aunque digas que no – eso lo dijo bajito para que no escuchara

-te escuche idiota – dijo mandándole una mirada fulminante

-no me digas idiota, ¡cuántas veces te lo ha dicho Hitomi ! –

-Hitomi no está aquí para replicarme, idiota –

-¡ya basta!, parecen niños – interrumpió la pelea Shinji – sus padres estarían decepcionados de ver como se llevan – frunció el ceño – así que ya cálmense y expliquen que mierda es lo que está pasando en el Sereitei y que sea rápido –

Kyouya dio un suspiro, él tenía razón, si vinieron fue a contar las cosas no a discutir, después de todo eran capitanes y debían darse a respetar. (NT. Escucharía esta parte con "on the precipice of defeat" es un soundrak de Bleach)

-Aparentemente Omamori es hijo de Sousuke Aizen, fue creado a partir de la genética de Aizen y un arrancar creando un monstruo mucho más fuerte – empezó a explicar Kyouya, logrando que el ambiente se pusiera tenso – no sabes cuales sean sus planes pero han estado robando cosas valiosas de las 13 divisiones – aclaro

Todos los de la habitación estaban serios, esto era grave más de lo que esperaban.

-actualmente, está buscando a Kurosaki Hinata, suponemos que esta muchacha posee mucho más poder que el gran Kurosaki Ichigo – siguió la explicación Tamaki – por eso debemos protegerla a usted, Kurosaki Hinata, no debemos dejar que Omamori le haga daño – dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata, la cual tenía los ojos abiertos como platos ante tal explicación.

La muchacha cerró más los puños y frunció mucho más el ceño, se puso tensa y su expresión era de decisión, era la viva imagen de Ichigo en toda su gloria.

-no… no voy a dejar que ustedes me protejan – dijo decidida – me voy a convertir en shinigami –

-Hinata… estas segura, sabes la carga que es Ichigo nunca quiso que tu siguieras sus pasos- replico Shinji a la Kurosaki, tratando de convencerla de que no intentara una estupidez

-no me interesa – le contradijo – ya me canse de ser una carga para todos, pero no importa lo que me digan o traten de hacer, no voy a cambiar de decisión – veía fijamente a Shinji – me convertiré en shinigami y matare a Omamori con mis propias manos –

-Hinata… - dijo el rubio atónito por las palabras de la oji gris

-Tora, podríamos empezar el entrenamiento lo más antes posible – giro su cabeza hacia su primo – por favor –

-claro, empezará mañana – sonrió (NT. Ya pueden parar de escuchar el soundrak)

* * *

 **Wau la historia va avanzando lo más bien, espesara el entrenamiento hinata, se descubrirán más personajes y los misterios se descubrirán al igual q es lo que pasa en el Sereitei, dejen sus comentarios, que cada vez trato de ser mejor, pero a esto todavía le falta mucho, ah y si quieren que suba otro fic de otro anime o igual de bleach, ustedes ai me dicen.**

 **Gracias a MikeRyder16 por su comentario que me inspiro mucho**


	8. Cap 8, ¡el entrenamiento inicia !

Cap 8, ¡el entrenamiento inicia!

 ** _Hola a todos que cuentan, pues bueno que se puede decir me he estado inspirando bastante, esto va rápido y me gustaría terminarlo lo más antes posible que se pueda y ahora que vienen las vacaciones de fin de año las actualizaciones serán más seguidas, dejen sus comentarios y ahí nos leemos._**

Openin. Goya no machiawase. Ending. Hero

* * *

Era una mañana bonita en Karakura, los rayos del sol se colaban entre la ventana de la habitación de Hinata, pegándole en el rostro y despertándola.

La muchacha salió de la cama e inmediatamente entro a la ducha, salió y se vistió con ropa cómoda y unas converse negras.

Se cepillo su desordenado y rebelde cabello y bajo a desayunar, donde estaba Shinji sirviéndolo en la mesa.

-buenos días Hinata-chan – sonrió al ver a la muchacha sentarse en la mesa – ¿estas lista para lo que suceda hoy?-

-Nunca avía estado tan decidida para algo, Shinji-ojiisan – decía viendo la mesa fijamente, como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo.

-entonces debes comer bien- y le entrego el desayuno

-gracias, buen provecho – y empezó a comer, Shinji también comía mientras la contemplaba, en verdad era muy parecida a esos dos – termine – se paró de la mesa y se despidió – vuelvo pronto –y salió de la casa camino donde Tora.

* * *

-¡Tora! ¡Ya llegue! – dijo entrando a la dulcería

-llegas temprano Hinata-chan – la saludo un niño, tenía el cabello rubio y hermosos ojos miel

-¿Tora está adentro Satoshi? –

-sí, búscalo en la primera habitación a la izquierda –

-gracias- y entro al lugar, camino por el pasillo, vio la habitación que le avía dicho Satoshi y abrió la puerta encontrándose a Tora hablando con un hombre que estaba del otro lado de la gigantesca pantalla

-oh Hinata que bueno que llegas, estábamos hablando de ti – dijo con una sonrisa - entra por favor – la chica asintió con la cabeza y entro a la habitación, se santo al lado de su primo viendo al hombre de la pantalla

-como estas Hinata-san – salido el hombre de la pantalla – no me he presentado, mi nombre es Yomo Hashimoto, teniente del primer escuadrón – el hombre sonrió

-es un gusto, oji-san – saludo "cordialmente" la muchacha

-podrías dejarnos solos un momento Tora-san – pidió amablemente

-claro, Hinata estaré esperando afuera – se paró y se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

 _ **Yomo Hashimoto, teniente de la primera división, tiene el cabello gris largo a la altura de la mandíbula, es de complexión fuerte y mano derecha de Hitomi Kuchiki, posee unos ojos entrecerrados y color carmesí y siempre lleva una barba de pocos días.**_

-¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar con migo oji-san? – pregunto la Kurosaki

-Hinata-san, sabes a que te enfrentas, ¿verdad?, convertirse en shinigami no es fácil, a tu padre le costó mucho –

-si lo sé, por eso es que lo voy a hacer, no importa lo que me cueste, yo lo voy a lograr – su mirada agarro un brillo especial

-jajajaja – se rio – eso es bueno, la voluntad la poseen grandes guerreros – opino el teniente – Hinata-san, tu padre fue un gran hombre igual que tu madre una magnifica mujer, los dos lograron grandes cosas, Omamori es un gran oponente en ¿verdad crees que con solo convertirte en shinigami podrás vencerlo? –

-no lo sé… pero nunca avía querido tanto salgo en mi vida, pero no me voy a resignar de eso estoy segura – afirmo dejándole claro a Yomo sus objetivos

-entonces buena suerte – y la pantalla se apagó.

Hinata dio un suspiro iba a ser complicado lo aceptaba, no savia si lo lograría pero lo intentaría hasta lograrlo, después de todo como dijo Yomo, la voluntad la poseen los grandes guerreros igual que su padre. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde estaba Tora esperándola.

-¿y bien?, ¿vas a cambiar de parecer Hinata-chan? – pregunto viendo a la muchacha fijamente a los ojos, tratando de encontrar aunque sea una pisca de resignación, pero no avía, lo que veía en esa chiquilla era determinación

-Tora quiero empezar a entrenar rápido – sonrió – entre más pronto mejor –

Hinata tenía los ojos ab abiertos con asombro

-esto es sorprendente – exclamo sin dudar por el mundo debajo de la tienda de Tora quien junto a Mifune lloraban de alegría

-que hermoso que aprecies esta gran obra de arte Hinata-chan – agradeció Tora haciéndose viento con la mano

-fue creado con sudor y sangre Hinata-dono – decía conmovido por las palabras de la muchacha

-jajaja… no hay de que – decía un tanto nerviosa

-estas lista Hinata-chan – dijo Tora ocultando su mirada detrás de su flequillo con una mirada de misterio que puso a la chica nerviosa por un momento.

Respiro hondo

-no importa lo que tenga que pasar, me convertiré en shinigami –

-me gusta tu entusiasmo – y de un movimiento rápido golpeo su bastón contra la frente de Hinata ocasionando que callera de espaldas y con la marca del báculo en la frente, se paró de inmediato del suelo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa al golpearme así…?- sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y se tuvo que agachar por un momento

-es difícil respirar cuando estas en forma de alma ¿verdad Hinata-chan?, tendremos que despertar ese poder espiritual que aún está dormido para que respires mejor – dijo sonriendo Tora

-perfecto, solo dime que tengo que hacer – dijo impaciente

-muy bien, eres igual de precipitada que Ichigo, ¡Akane! - y la niña ayudante de Tora apareció, lanzándole un equipo de protección a Hinata – esta es tu primera lección, debes enfrentarte uno a uno contra Akane, las reglas son sencillas, termina cuando alguno de ustedes dos no pueda continuar mas – sonrió – sugiero que la noquees –

-estás loco, quieres que golpee a una niña –

\- no es bueno subestimar a tu oponente Hinata-chan – decía mientras se hacía aire con una abanico que quien sabe de dónde lo agarro

-por favor ponte el equipo de protección, no quiero matarte Hinata-san – hablo la niña tímidamente

-esto es ridículo, no pienso luchar con ella – de un movimiento rápido Akane estaba al frente de ella a punto de asestarle un golpe en el rostro y logrando que una gran cantidad de arena y piedra volaran.

-¿ya se abra muerto? – opino Mifune observando la gran cantidad de polvo

-es lo más seguro – dijo sonriendo detrás del abanico Tora, hasta que sale Hinata de entre el polvo dando vueltas, se paró de inmediato y corrió hacia el equipo de protección

-¡si esa mocosa vuelve a darme un golpe como ese seré historia!– dijo tomando el equipo y poniéndoselo – adelante ¡listo! – Y siguió corriendo mientras Akane la perseguía tratando de pegarle - ¡armadura de porquería, correr por mi vida es lo único que puedo hacer!-

Seguía corriendo adelantada de Akane

-"un momento si me adelante a ella significa que… ahora puedo esquivar sus golpes" – paro de correr y se colocó al frente esperando el golpe el cual no tardo mucho. Hinata de un movimiento rápido logro esquivarlo sorprendiendo a sus espectadores – "puedo hacerlo, puedo encestarle un golpe" – dijo tratando de golpear a Akane con los puños los cuales evadía con mucha facilidad la muchacha, la cual de un momento le mando una patada y fue mandada a volar

-salvada- apareció Tora sosteniendo la pierna de Akane.

Hinata por alguna razón sentía la piedra con la que choco más suave, giro su rostro y vio a Mifune detrás de ella quien avía suavizado el golpe, Hinata se volvió a poner de pie, era incomodo estar en esa posición tan vergonzosa.

-felicidades, ganaste la primera etapa- dijo Tora aplaudiendo tras el progreso de la peli naranja

-¿a qué te refieres? No le enceste ni un solo golpe, perdí –

-nunca mencioné que tenías que ganar para primera lección para pasar ¿o sí? – dijo cuestionando las palabras de Hinata

-yo...-

-¿ya puedes respirar con facilidad? –

-sí, ahora que lo mencionas si puedo – dijo viéndose las manos y examinándose el cuerpo de que no hubieran graves daños.

-bien esas son buenas noticias, el objetivo de esta lección era determinar si podías esquivar eficientemente los ataques de Akane, el reatsu se incrementa más si el alma está en riesgo, había que probar si podías aumentar tu reatsu lo suficiente para esquivar ese golpe – explico sonriendo el castaño

-ya veo – dijo viendo la palma de su mano derecha

-bien ahora celebremos tu progreso – y un hacha corto la cadena que estaba en el pecho de Hinata, abrió los ojos como platos tras el acto de Mifune – comencemos la segunda lección – sonrió

* * *

-¿lecciones? – pregunto Sorae a el gato blanco que estaba a la par de ella

-deben aprender más – respondió el gato con una voz aniñada

-supongo pero se me hace tan repentino, mas con un gato que habla, es bastante extraño – dijo Motochika observando al gato que estaba al frente, observándola fijamente con esos hermosos he ipnotisantes ojos grises

-tu amiga Hinata se estés preparando para enfrentar a un gran enemigo, si quieren aprender a usar su poder deben tomar mis lecciones, después de eso es decisión de ustedes si desean acompañar a Hinata –

-tengo miedo pero igual iré, apoyare a Hinata en todo lo que pueda – sonrió la morena

* * *

-me… siento como si… me estuviera muriendo – decía Hinata a duras penas con Mifune subido en la espalada y ella tirada en el suelo aguantando todo el peso del muchacho.

-es porque te estas muriendo – decía Tora mientras movía el abanico – una vez que la cadena del destino ha sido cortada no puedes regresar a tu cuerpo físico, la muerte llega rápido –

-¡tienes que ser tan frio al respecto! –

-eso no es lo peor del caso, tu cadena se empezara a comer donde fue cortada y cuando ya esté cerca de tu pecho te convertirás en Hollow-

-¡¿Qué tengo que hacer?! – decía duras penas la muchacha

Tora cerró el abanico y la señalo

-si no quieres convertirte en hollow debes convertirte en shinigami , si superas la lección dos sabrás que en el proceso despertaras tus poderes como shinigami – decía mientras se golpeaba la mejilla con el abanico cerrado – por supuesto eso depende de ti –

-¡ja! Como si necesitaras preguntarlo – sonrió

-entonces que empiece la fiesta – y un gran hoyo se abrió debajo de Hinata con esta cayendo hasta el fondo con Mifun e encima

-hay, el pecho me duele – decía entre quejidos – que rayos… me asieron – abrió os ojos como platos al ver que sus brazos estaban atados con unas cuerdas

-BAKUDO 99 PAARTE 1 restricción, lo siento Hinata pero en esta lección tus brazos estarán sujetos – diecia Mifune mientras tenía una posición de manos y sentado con las piernas cruzadas

-¡Hinata! – Se oyó desde la cima del agujero -¡comienza a subir si quieres salvarte de eso se trata la lección! – dijo arrojando un puño de confeti por el agujero

-¡y según tu como subiré con los brazos atados! – grito la Kurosaki

-¡yo no estaría perdiendo el tiempo si fuera tú, mira la cadena!- Hinata giro su mirada en el extremo de la cadena, habían una especie de diminutas bocas comiéndose la cadena – tienes un lapso de 72 horas antes de que la cadena se termine si no has escalado hasta la cima como shinigami-

Hinata tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, observando como la cadena se la iban comiendo

-no nos va a quedar más alternativa que matarte -

* * *

 ** _Bueno este es el capítulo de hoy, trate de recordar todo lo que pude este entrenamiento y pues me salió eso._**

 ** _MikeRyder16 nop va a ser nada parecida a la trama original, tengo demasiadas ideas en mente y si ti comentario me inspiro ;)_**

 ** _No sé si empezar otro proyecto o terminar este ustedes ahí me lo dejan en los comentarios, Bleach le pertenece a el gran tite kubo yo solo uso sus personajes para mis ideas locas._**

 ** _Bn ahí nos leemos ;D_**


	9. cap 9, ¡el despertar del Hollow!

Cap 8 ¡el despertar del hollow!

 _ **Hola como están, yo estoy bien y bueno, quiero terminar esto lo más antes posible, taves aga oto fic pero adelantare este hasta donde pueda, los personajes originales le pertenecen a Tite-sama los nuevos son de mi propiedad.**_

 **Openin. Goya no machiawase ending.** **Hero**

* * *

Sereitei

Era una Hermosa noche en el Sereitei, la luna estaba llena y el cielo despejado con estrellas. Un muchacho de cabello azabache caminaba por las afueras del escuadrón, aparentemente hacia guardia.

Saco la katana que colgaba de su espalda y la agito. Y los muros que estaban cerca ya no existían. Estaban hechos polvo y el muchacho solo avía hecho un simple movimiento.

-sé que estas ahí – hablo el muchacho, giro la cabeza a un lado y mostro unos grandes y dilatados ojos rosas, volvió a agitar la katana en dirección a una sombra, la cual escapo saltando de techo en techo seguido por el azabache.

La sombra llego a la habitación del capitán del onceavo escuadrón donde había una caja sellada, la sombra tomo la caja y la abrió mostrando la majestuosa zampakuto de Kenpchi Zaraki.

La sombra la tomo y iba a salir huyendo si no hubiera sido por el joven que bloqueaba la salida

-lo siento, pero eso es privado, las cosas ajenas no se tocan – dijo observando fijamente a la sombra

-jajá eres listo niño – y el dueño de la sombra apareció, era un hombre vestido de blanco, rubio y ojos azules y piel pálida.

-eres un arrancar, que lindo son mis favoritos, sus gritos de suplicas son tan conmovedores – hablo el muchacho poniendo una sonrisa sádica

-lo siento muchacho pero no te vas a dar el lujo de oírme gritar – golpeo la pared haciéndole un gigantesco agujero y escapando por ahí.

-va a ser divertido – y el azabache desapareció con shumpo

El arrancar iba con una sonrisa arrogante, avía logrado escapar de ese chiquillo o eso creía hasta que fue mandado a volar de una patada.

-¡mocoso! – grito y golpeó el suelo con el puño haciendo que la tierra se desprendiera y el chiquillo no lograra ver - ¡fíjate a ver cómo me alcanzas ahora! – y salió de entre el polvo seguido del muchacho

El arrancar paro en seco y a su lado había otro arrancar, el shinigami trato de alcanzarlos pero no lo logro ya que cuando avía llegado el arrancan ya no estaba, había desaparecido con la zampakuto de Kenpachi!

-mierda… escapo – dijo el muchacho tratando de concentrarse para ver si podía encontrar el reatsu del arrancar pero no avía nada, ese maldito escapo de alguna forma.

-¡Ashura Taicho – se oían los gritos de los shinigamis - ¡¿Qué sucedió?! – dijeron consternados entregando el ahori blanco, el cual estaba bastante desgastado.

-un arrancar, al parecer se infiltro cuando hacia guardia – explico bastante serio

-¡pero como logro un arrancar entrar al onceavo escuadrón! – dijo uno de los súbditos del capitán

-no lo sé, pero ese arrancar robo la zampakuto de mi padre – puso una sonrisa sádica – ese maldito está muerto –

 **Kenpachi Ashura Saraki, hijo de Kenpachi y Yachiru, capitán del onceavo escuadrón y el más joven en obtener el puesto en dicha división. Tiene el cabello a la altura de la mandíbula bastante desordenado y de color negro, posee unos ojos grandes rosa con la pupila dilatada lo que deja una impresión inquietante y aterradora.**

* * *

-lección dos… cueva de la desesperación – fueron las palabras de Mifune

-en la parte inferior de la cueva del terror, la erosión tarda 72 horas en completarse – Hinata volvió la cabeza hacia donde estaba Tora explicando – eso equivale a tres días, en ese tiempo conviértete en shinigami si te importa… de otra manera te convertirás en Hollow y tendremos que matarte

-¡¿intentas matarme?! – grito bastante enfurecida Hinata

-si… en el momento en que te rindas –

Las pequeñas bocas avían comido parte de la cadena de Hinata para después volvieran a desaparecer, mientras la peli naranja estaba acostada en el suelo.

-"termino la cuarta erosión… parece que estas cosas despiertan y duermen cada unos minutos – Hinata se puso de pie – "durante la erosión no puedo moverme por el dolor, parece que me va a partir en dos, voy a tratar cuando estén dormidas"-Hinata salió corriendo en dirección a la pared y trato de subirla fallando en el intento.

-es increíble, ha corrido tres metros de muro vertical corriendo – dijo bastante sorprendido Satoshi - ¡hey! ¡¿No tienes hambre?! - grito desde la cima del agujero

-¡claro que no! ¡Soy una alma en este momento! ¡¿Cómo puedo tener hambre?! - reclamo Hinata desde el fondo del agujero

-eso es bueno, si tienes hambre cuando eres un alma… esa es una señal de que estas convirtiéndote en Hollow –

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo abra pasado? ¿Cómo demonios subiré ahí?– era lo que pensaba en voz alta Hinata, giro un poco su rostro y vio a Satoshi bajar con una canasta de pan

-te traje comida, seguro te dará hambre pronto – dijo el niño con una sonrisa burlona

-¿de que estas hablando? Hambre mi trasero, mira bien todavía me queda mucha cadena del destino

-es normal que no puedas saber la hora en este hoyo, ya han pasado 69 horas desde que estas aquí, la mayoría se convierte en hollow a esta altura, y algo más…- el niño se puso más serio – la última erosión, no es nada comparada con las demás –

A la cadena de Hinata se le formaron varias bocas las cuales empezaron a comerse la cadena

-deténganse, pare… - la cadena se avía terminado y un líquido espeso y blanco empezó a salir de los ojos y boca de Hinata y le empezó a cubrir todo el rostro.

-¡se está convirtiendo en Hollow! ¡comenzando medidas de rescate! – dijo Akane haciendo una posición

-espera… - interrumpió Tora – fíjate bien en la, normalmente cuando alguien se convierte en Hollow pierde su forma y se vuelve en otra distinta – abrió su abanico – pero ella está totalmente fuera de secuencia, la máscara aparece primero mientras su cuerpo sigue igual, es señal de su resistencia – se puso más serio – le está pasando lo mismo que a Ichigo-ojiisan, todavía tiene la posibilidad de hacerse shinigami, solo hay que observar un rato más… hasta que se convierta en un Hollow de verdad –

-¿puedes oírme Hinata? –

* * *

La muchacha abrió los ojos, estaba en un lugar gigante, era totalmente negro con varios puntos simulando estrellas, se parecía bastante al espacio exterior

-¿Dónde estoy? –

-aquí – era una voz masculina, Hinata giro la cabeza y vio a un muchacho bastante apuesto en sus años de adolescencia igual que ella, era un joven escuálido de pelo corto con varios mechones que le cubrían la frente, lo tenía desordenado y de color blanco, tenía el ojo derecho con la esclerótica negra y la pupila he iris roja, mientras que el otro ojo era normal y de color gris, uñas negras y vestía un traje ceñido al cuerpo que descubre algunas partes como los hombros y la parte inferior de la espalda, andaba unos botines negros y una capa negra (NT. Es una capa estilo Akatsuki solo que sin las nubes ;D )

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto la peli naranja

-¿de que estas hablando? Soy yo… - dijo el muchacho, tenía una voz hermosa como si fuera la de un ángel.

-"no puedo oírlo" –

-que mal, parece que aún no me he conectado con tigo… Hinata – su mirada era de pena y desilusión - ¿Cuántas veces tendré que gritarte para que me puedas escuchar? ¿y más cuando en el mundo no hay nadie que me conozca mejor que tú?

-¿de que estas hablando? Lo siento pero no tengo idea de quien es alguien tan deprimente como tú – abrió los ojos como platos - ¿co… como estas…? – el muchacho estaba flotando literalmente en el espacio, parecía que volaba

-me sorprendes – sonrió - ¿y tú como puedes ser capaz de sentarte ahí? –

La chica se sorprendió y ¡estaba sentada en medio de la nada sin ningún soporte! Y de un momento a otro empezó a caer al vacío seguida del muchacho que iba a su lado

-si estas gritando eso quiere decir que estas tranquila – hablo – eso es prometedor- volvió a sonreír – no te preocupes, un shinigami que controla la muerte gobierna sobre otros espíritus –

-a… ahora mismo no soy una shinigami – reclamo

-¡recuerda! Tu posees tu propios poderes de shinigami, ahora encuéntralos pero tiene que ser rápido, este mundo está empezando a desmoronarse – dijo mientras a su alrededor habían varias esferas color celeste – tus poderes se ocultan en una de las innumerables esferas que caen ahora –

-¡no seas ridículo! –

-no quiero escusas, no hay tiempo… si no la encuentras antes de que esate mundo se desborone por completo entonces te convertirás en Hollow -

Debajo de donde caía Hinata de cabeza se abrió algo parecido a una garganta donde la chica cayo en agua

-"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo demonios encontrare esa caja? ¿Qué hago?" -

Hinata se quedó meditando mientras caía hasta que se le vino un recuerdo - ¡cierto! ¡otou-san me lo avía dicho! ¡es rojo, tiene que ser un listón rojo! – al frente de Hinata habían varios listones entre ellos destacaba uno de color rojo y Hinata sin dudar lo tomo - ¡bien, lo encontré! –

La muchacha jalo el liston con todas sus fuerzas y en el extremo del listón avía una esfera abierta como si de una caja se tratara, por dentro estaba aterciopelada de negro y la empuñadura de una katana sobresalía de la esfera

-buen trabajo Hinata, espero que la próxima vez escuches mi nombre – dijo el muchacho apareciendo detrás de la Kurosaki, la cual lo veía con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-tu no… puede ser –

-deprisa Hinata, que todo se está desboronando ¡debes tomarme ahora! – grito el peliblanco a la chica que acato la orden y tomo la empuñadura de la zampakuto. Mientras que en el mundo exterior la masa blanca estaba cubriendo el rostro de Hinata y los demás estaban de exportadores. Hinata empeso a romper las ataduras de las manos alertando a Mifune.

* * *

-ha llegado a su límite Tora – hundió sus manos en el suelo - ¡Bakudo 99 Bakin! – del suelo salieron unas telas blancas que envolvieron a Hinata y unos cuchillos se clavaron en su cuerpo tratando de retenerla. Una gigantesca luz salió del fondo del agujero, era de color rojo intenso.

-¡miren eso algo salió disparado! – grito Satoshi mientras observaba el objeto envuelta en luz roja para finalmente caer al suelo ocasionando una gran explosión y una gran cantidad de humo.

\- ¡oye! naranjita eres tú, si lo eres responde! – fue lo que grito Satoshi a la pantalla de humo. Cuando la pantalla de humo se desvaneció apareció Hinata con su cuerpo normal pero con una máscara blanca que le cubría toda la cara y en la parte inferior tenía una boca sin labios y detalles en negro y llevaba ropa de shinigami pero no era como la normal, en igual de una hakama eran unos shorts holgados y sandalias sin medias con una katana con el mango negro colgando de la espalda.

-¿es un Hollow o un shinigami? – pregunto Akane con miedo en el tono de voz.

Hinata tomo el mango de la espada, sacando la Katana, la observo y con el mango se golpeó la máscara sorprendiendo por su acción a los espectadores, los pedazos de mascara cayeron al suelo y hinata se la quitó.

-¿no se transformó en… hollow? – dijo pensando en voz alta Satoshi

Se empezaron a oír aplausos provenientes de Tora el cual estaba bastante feliz por el progreso de la Kurosaki.

-¡felicidades! ¡Te has convertido en shinigami a tiempo Hinata-chan! ¡Lección 2 finalizada! – dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¡cállate tramposo! – Lo golpeo con el mango de la katana en el rostro - ¡me jure ahí abajo que cuando saliera de ahí te mataría! – dijo con un aura de maldad saliendo que la rodeaba.

-perfecto… aprovechemos esa energía y vallamos a la lección 3 – sonrió

Perdón por no haber actualizado mas antes, hubieron unas complicaciones y pues no pude subir el capítulo pero por fin ya lo tengo y pues aquí esta. Espero les haya gustado y comenten, nos leemos.


	10. cap 10 Mi nombre es

Cap 10 su nombre es…

 **Hola, pues verán no he podido actualizar muy seguido y perdónenme por eso pero tratare de seguir escribiendo mucho más seguido. Y este será el cap de hoy espero les guste.**

 **Los personajes viejos pertenecen a Tite-sama, los nuevos son de mi propiedad. Comenten y añadan a sus favoritos, ahí nos leemos ;D**

 **op. goya no machiawase ending. hero**

-¿hay más?- frunció el ceño pero se borró cuando noto la presencia de los hermanos Kuchiki y de su tío Shinji - ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? –

-queríamos observar tu progreso Kurosaki Hinata – hablo Kyouya, con su típico tono serio y un tanto despreciativo.

-espero no te importe – agrego Tamaki con una sonrisa, que para Hinata era atractiva

-No, no tranquilos – tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, no podía hacerse la idea de que esos 2 fueran gemelos, sus personalidades eran muy distintas.

-Hinata-chan - exclamo Tora interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la muchacha – debemos continuar con la tercera y última fase de tu entrenamiento -

-pero si ya tengo mis poderes de Shinigami – señalo la espada y la ropa –

-te falta algo importante, liberar tu Shikai – hablo Tora ocultándose detrás de su abanico.

-¿Shikai? – Hinata seguía sin comprender

-es lo que ise la otra vez- recordó Ogami – ya sabes, como la espada se transformó en esa gigantesca nodachi –

-¡ah! – Exclamo – es cuando dices un conjurillo barato y la espada cambia de forma ¿ese es el shikai verdad? –

-¿conjurillo barato? – dijo con un tic en la ceja Tamaki

-toda zampakuto tiene un nombre – volvió a hablar Tora – cuando descubras su nombre veras de que se trata –

-pero… ¿Cómo voy a lograr el shikai? – medito observando su espada

-lo conseguirás peleando con Ogami-san, eres igual que tu papito, entre más presión más rápido trabajas –

-si… Otou-san y Shinji-ojiisan me lo decían muy seguido – admitió rascándose la nuca

-y que mejor presión que pelear con un capitán – Tora parecía cada vez mas feliz, lo que asustaba un poco a los espectadores.

-pues… no importa – dijo Hinata desinteresada – además tengo unas ganas de golpear a Ogami desde hace mucho –

-lo siento… no voy a dejarme vencer por ti Hinata – dijo el Ogami con una sonrisa arrogante.

Ogami y Hinata se miraron a los ojos, el Kuchiki desenvaino e imito la posición de ataque de Hinata.

-Canta… - recito para ver el invierno volver a nacer – KIRI NO KADE – y la katana volvió a ser la gigantesca nodachi - Hinata no me contendré – tomo la zampakuto y la desenvaino de la funda blanca haciendo que el reatsu aumentara tres veces más, dejando ver que la hoja tenía el surco negro con un patrón de llamas que se colaban por el filo blanco y acomodo la funda en su espalda

-creo que será mejor retirarnos del campo de batalla Tamaki – opino Kyouya dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia un lugar que pueda ser seguro.

-si es mejor, no quiero terminar congelado – y siguió a su gemelo (sugiero escuchar esta parte con OST noratan, soundtrack de Noragami)

A Ogami le tocaba hacer el primer movimiento, y se lanzó encima de Hinata la cual como reflejo puso su zampakuto como escudo de la nodachi pero se ocasiono una grieta.

¡PLAN B!

Salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo con su espada en mano

-"¡en que mierda estuve pensando al pensar que podía pelear con Ogami por Dios es un capitán!" – Iba pensando mientras esquivava los ataques que formaban cráteres gigantes de parte de Ogami – "es vergonzoso huir como una cobarde, mi otou-san se estaría burlando de mi si me viera corriendo así"-

-primera melodía… - Hinata abrió los ojos como platos – KYOKU NO TOGE – y aparecieron las lanzas.

Sin dejar de correr se volteo para usar la espada como escudo, pero no fue suficiente. El filo se partió en dos y una de las lanzas se clavó en su hombro terminando boca abajo con un hilo de sangre que le salía de la boca. Se quejaba de dolor en silencio, se logró parar y seguir corriendo.

Dios se sentía más inútil que nunca, sus espada no le duro ni treinta minutos.

 ** _Hinata_**

La novata abrió los ojos como platos al ver nuevamente a ese muchacho albino al frente de ella por lo que paro en seco

-tu – fue lo que dijo ya que no conocía su nombre

 _ **-¿Por qué estas huyendo Hinata?**_ – la mencionada pestañeo y en ese momento desapareció – _**aun no me has llamado**_ – sorprendida gira la cabeza para después ver al Hombre detrás de ella – _**se supone que puedes oírme, anteriormente no podías por la sensación de miedo ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando Hinata? –**_

-entiendo – susurro dándole la espalda a su contrincante

 _ **-¿tienes miedo Hinata? No importa lo que suceda en una batalla, deves olvidar ese miedo y caminar hacia adelante – el hombre le daba valor en cada palabra a la muchacha, recordándole que no era débil y que podía enfrentarse a toda la mierda que se le viniera encima - ¡volver hacia atrás solo te llevara a la muerte! ¡Eso es de cobardes! –**_

Hinata se da vuelta con una expresión seria en el rostro, viendo cara a cara a Ogami, tomo la lanza que estaba incrustada en su hombro y la arranco. Lanso la estructura de hielo y con un pedazo de kimono se amarro en la herida tratando de parar el sangrado.

 _ **-¡DILO HINATA, MI NOMBRE ES…!**_

 _ **¡ BANGETSU !**_

La brisa aumento y hubo una gigantesca explosión de reatsu fue tan grande que obligo a Ogami a clavar su nodachi en el suelo para lograr sostenerse y no salir volando. El polvo se izó presente rodeando la zona haciendo que no se pudiera vera absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba con Hinata. Ogami gritaba el nombre de la chica cuando ya avian pasado dos minutos, después solo silencio esperando a que la tormenta se calmara. Poco a poco el polvo se iba disipando revelando parte del cuerpo de Hitana.

La chica tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba sosteniendo con su mano un gigantesco cuchillo sentoku del tamaño de su cuerpo, sin mango, vaina y guardia, estaba incompleta y solo envuelta en tiras blancas desgastadas mientras que el filo era negro.

-perdón Ogami – hablo en un tono neutro – esto te dolerá –

Y se lanzó al ataque

(Ya pueden dejar de escuchar la canción)

Hola bueno, este es el capítulo de hoy, para que sepan la zampakuto de Hinata es extremadamente diferente a ala de Ichigo, pueden buscar que es un cuchillo sentoku para que corroboren. No sé cuándo subiré el próximo cap así que estén pendientes.

El nombre de la zampakuto de Hinata se parece a zangetsu pues se los diré en el siguiente cap y bangetsu significa "luna bárbara" . bueno ahí nos leemos.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11

 **Hola a todos, perdón por no actualizar más regularmente, el problema es que pues tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer y pues el pc se dañó, asi que tuve que comprar una computadora nueva, mil perdones, pero les prometo actualizar un capitulo cada semana, claro, si tengo tiempo. Espero les guste el cap.**

 **Op… Goya no machiawase end…** **Hero.**

-te recomiendo cubrirte Ogami – y se lanzó al ataque chocando espadas con Ogami, el cual dio un salto hacia atrás y Hinata enfurecida hizo un corte horizontal en el aire y salió reatsu de color rojo en forma de media luna que iba directamente hacia Ogami, el cual si no hubiera puesto su zampakuto de escudo hubiera sido partido a la mitad.

Una gran cantidad de polvo se alzó y no dejaba ver en qué estado se encontraba Ogami, cuando el polvo se fue disipando se pudo ver la imagen de Ogami tirado más allá de donde estaba, tenía raspones por todo el cuerpo, su uniforme con varios rasguños, su rostro sangraba al igual que su brazo derecho.

-"si no hubiese usado a Kiri no kade como escudo habría perdido un brazo o tal vez hubiera sido partido a la mitad" – eran los pensamientos de Ogami, no lo podía decir en voz alta, savia perfectamente que Hinata se burlaría de el si supiera que un capitán pudo haber sido asesinado por una novata.

Hinata estaba concentrada en su espada, era igual de grande que la de su padre, telves un poco mas quien sabe, nunca llego a saber su tamaño aunque la forma en la que estaba incompleta la hacía más parecida a la de él pelo el estilo de la hoja era muy diferente. Sonrió y la colgó en su espalda por medio de una faja de cuero que atravesaba su cuerpo.

-¿hay algo más que deba hacer? – se dirigió hacia su primo, quien aplaudía por su gran progreso.

-creo que eso es todo por hoy – dijo Tora, cerrando el abanico y sonriendo – tomate unos tres días libres, te los mereces Hinata- chan –

-gracias Tora – sonrió – y una pregunta más… - le dijo al muchacho - ¿Por qué no se vuelve una Katana normal como la de Ogami después de ser liberada del Shikai?– pregunto dudosa, la verdad a su padre le pasaba lo mismo, nunca supo porque entonces decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para preguntar.

-porque al igual que tu papito, tienes un inmenso reatsu y al ser tan grande no logras sellarlo – dijo golpeándose la mejilla con el abanico.

-aaah ya – sonrió, Hinata estaba feliz, se parecía mucho a su padre y cada vez se acercaba más a su poder.

Ya no se sentía débil, sentía que ahora tenía la fuerza como para poder enfrentar a un Hollow y no salir ni con un solo rasguño. Sentía que ya no sería una carga y nadie más tendría que estarla protegiendo, que ahora si sería útil… sería útil por una vez en su vida.

Entre la oscuridad del parque de Karakura se podía divisar a los tres hermanos Kuchiki.

-Ogami… - dijo Tamaki con una seriedad rara en el – han pasado varias cosas en la sociedad de almas, Hitomi oniisan ha tomado varias decisiones en este periodo de tiempo y pues está convocando a cada capitán a una reunión sumamente urgente donde se decidirá la última decisión-

-¿a qué te refieres niisan? – dijo Ogami alarmado por el asunto.

-Aniki piensa asaltar Hueco mundo - interrumpió Kyouya – solo eso se hasta el momento, pero pienso que planea utilsar a Kurosaki Hinata –

-ya veo – dijo el Kuchiki menor – no dejare que eso pase –

-no puedes pasarle por encima a las decisiones de Aniki, después de todo es el comandante – dijo poniéndose de Kyouya – la reunión es en treinta minutos, tiempo suficiente para despedirte de Kurosaki Hinata, porque por lo que veo si esta decisión es tomada se convertirá en una misión suicida –

-si – Ogami se puso de pie, se inclinó en forma de respeto – adiós –

Los Kuchiki imitaron su acción, abrieron un Senkaimon y se fueron a la Sociedad de almas seguidos de la mariposa negra.

-¿en qué mierda piensas Oniisan? – Tamaki dio un suspiro de cansancio, se pasó una mano por el cabello y desapareció con shumpo, apareciendo en la casa de Hinata.

Toco la puerta, fue abierta a los pocos segundos, dejando ver a una Hinata despeinada y en pijama.

-oh, que tal Ogami – dijo la Kurosaki un poco dormida.

-me vine a despedir, iré a la Sociedad de almas, y puede que no vuelva – dijo rascándose la nunca y con una mirada de tristeza.

-qué problema - se rasco la mejilla – pues entonces… - abrazo al Kuchiki el cual tenia una expresión digna para una fotografía – cuídate, y no te mueras –

-claro que no moriré – tomo el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos – después de todo tengo que vigilarte – unió sus labios con los de HInata.

Era un beso tímido y lleno de tristeza del parte del Kuchiki, Hinata por otro lado estaba sorprendida por la acción del capitán pero después le siguió el beso, Kuchiki pidió permiso para que su lengua entrara y fue concedido, el beso acabo gracias a la falta de aire.

-nos vemos HInata – dijo pegando su frente con la de Hinata.

-nos vemos Ogami – sonrio nostálgica, mientras las lágrimas se asomaban.

El Kuchiki se separó, abrió un Senkaimon y desapareció.

Hinata se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta con la mirada fija en el punto donde desapareció Ogami, algo dentro de ella le decía que se lo encontraría de nuevo, en el campo de batalla, donde los dos pelearían codo a codo protegiendo la espalda del otro.

-nos volveremos a ver Kuchiki – paso las yemas de los dedos por sus labios – te lo prometo –

 **Hola gente, ¿alguien se esperaba esto? Yo no, bueno ahora les dire porque el nombre de la zampakuto de Hinata se parece a la de ichigo, pues verán es gracias al linaje, ustedes saben, la zampakuto de Ishin es Engetsu, la de Ichigo Zangetsu y la de Hinata Bngetsu, pero la de nuestra protagonista tiene una diferencia muy particular que las otras dos anteriores, la cual se sabrá con forme avance la hiatoria.**

 **Ahí nos leemos** **J**


	12. noticia

Hola, esto no es un capitulo, es un anuncio.

no podre seguir subiendo la novela de Bleach en esta pagina, ya que se me hace muy difícil, asi que de ahora en adelante subiré en una aplicación llamada WATTPAD ya que se me hace mas fácil poder actualizar y mucho mas seguido.

En la historia publicada en wattpad, cambiare algunos personajes, habrá mejor narración, mejor detalle de las peleas y todo mucho mas elaborado que aquí en Fanfiction. Trate y trate seguir publicando aquí pero nuevamente se me hace muy pero muy difícil.

Mil perdones de verdad, pero hay situaciones que me impiden la publicación en esta pagina, nuevamente discúlpenme mi irresponsabilidad.

salgo en Wattpad como Yericka Alpizar, la obra se llamara exactamente igual y la trama no cambiara, solo que será de mejor calidad.

Muchas gracias por su atención.


	13. Segundo arco: Asalto a Huecomundo

Cap 12, Segundo arco: Asalto a Hueco mundo.

Opening. Let me hear (fear and loathing in las vegas) ending. My will (Dream)

 **Si, lo se dije que no volvaria a publicar aquí pero es que tenia que hacerlo. la novela no estaba teniendo el éxito que tenia aquí. Así que dije, volveré a publicar aquí. claro, are un pequeño cambio en la apariencia de Ogami:**

 _De altura media con el pelo negro largo hasta un poco mas de la mandíbula rapado por un lado y con una coleta de caballo que amarra la parte trasera de su cabello_.

 **Es el único cambio que le hice.**

 **A partir de aquí empieza el segundo arco, que será mucho mejor que el primero, con mas peleas y demás. aun hay muchas cosas que descubrir. espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Ogami apareció en la sociedad de almas, había mucho disturbio. Se acercó a uno de sus mensajeros, este volvió a verlo y de inmediato hizo una reverencia.

-¡Kuchiki Taisho! Qué bueno que volvió de su misión.

-Gracias -Ogami sonrió- ¿Porque hay tanto disturbio?

-Oh, pues sucede que los capitanes están en una reunión. Todos estamos en preparativos para hacer el asalto a Hueco Mundo.

-¿Qué? Nadie me hablo de esto.

-Pues la reunión de Capitanes se está llevado a cabo. Debería apresurarse.

-Gracias -dijo el chico y desapareció con shumpo.

Reapareció en la Sala de conferencias, abrió la puerta de par en par haciendo mucho ruido. La vista de los tenientes y Capitanes se puso sobre Ogami. Todos los capitanes estaban de pie en dos filas, con los segundos a mando detrás de ellos. Y en el espacio que firmaban las dos filas había un gran sillón negro donde estaba sentado el Comandante general.

-Llegas tarde Ogami -hablo el Comandante con una voz gruesa.

-La próxima deberías avisarme con antemano. ¿No crees Hitomi-Oniisan?

Hitomi Abarai, hijo mayor de Rukia y Renji. Decidió portar el apellido Abarai para hacerle honor a su fallecido padre. Con un impresionante parecido a Biakuya Kuchiki. Tez blanca casi pálida y complexión semi muscular, posee un cabello largo de color negro atado en la parte posterior, con algunos mechones que cuelgan a un par de centímetros de sus ojos y largas patillas que sobresalen de este. Sus ojos son de un llamativo púrpura claro.

-No respondas así, Ogami -reprimió el comandante- Acomódate rápido, no tengo tiempo para devolverme.

Ogami no dijo nada, sólo culminó con la mirada a su hermano y se acomodó en el espacio que había que era su lugar. Atrás estaba su teniente.

-Volviendo al tema. Aremos un asalto a Hueco mundo, Omamori se mueve en lo que son las actuales ruinas de Las noches.

-¿Aremos un ataque directo? ¿No es muy arriesgado Comandante? -dijo Ayato Hisagi capitán del treceavo escuadrón.

Ayato Hisagi, hijo de Soi-Fong y Hisagi y capitán de treceavo escuadrón. Joven magro, con ojos cafés, cabello largo desaliñado que cae frente a sus ojos negro con tonalidades anuladas. Él tiene un asombroso parecido a su madre, y una apariencia dura e imagen rebelde heredada de su padre. También tiene un piercing en su oreja izquierda.

-No te metas Hisagi. Entre más diversión allá será mejor -Dijo el capitán Ashura.

-Para ti. Sólo eres un sádico que busca pela Ashura. Si no fuera por esa afición tuya a la diversión no abrían robado la Zanpakuto de Kenpachi Saraki.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Repítelo Ayato!

-Lo sé escucho. Si tan sólo hubiera tomado con seriedad el asunto la espada de su padre no habría sido robada.

-¡Te arrepentirás de tus palabras! - acercó su mano a la katana que colgaba de su espalda a punto de desenvainar.

-Ya basta. No quiero disturbios en esta sala de reuniones, para eso está el campo de entrenamiento del treceavo escuadrón -dijo firme y con enojo Hitomi.

-Si comandante -se disculpó Hisagi.

Ashura sólo hizo un sonido de fastidio con la lengua. Ese idiota de Ayato se las pagaría.

-Volviendo al tema. Un ataque por retaguardia no funcionaría. El ataque frontal es la mejor opción.

-¿Y cómo haremos ese asalto? Necesitaremos mucha fuerza bruta para lograr entrar -dijo Kyouya.

-Ahí es donde entra en juego Kurosaki Hinata. Ella junto a dos capitanes más entrará por el frente mientras algunos tenientes y otros miembros entrarán a las noches. ¿Alguien no está de acuerdo?

Todos los capitanes se miraron entre sí eh hicieron un gesto con la vez en modo de aceptación.

-¡Me opongo!

-¿Qué dijiste Ogami?

-No arriesgaremos a Hinata sólo porque te complace hacer un asalto a Hueco Mundo. Sabemos que Omamori quite a Hinata, llevarla sería entregarla en bandeja de plata. ¿En verdad te atreverias a dar lo que Kurosaki Ichigo protegió con su vida de Omamori?

-Kurosaki Hinata es un arma de guerra. Debemos sacar el potencial que tiene a flote, después de todo con es suficiente entrenamiento puede llegar a ser mas poderosa que Kurosaki ichigo.

-¡Sabes que Omamori quiere lo que está dentro de Hinata! si lo obtiene deberíamos decirle adiós a la sociedad de almas.

-Deberías estar tranquilo Ogami, Omamori jamás tendrá a Hinata. para eso estamos los capitanes, para protegerla.

Ogami mordió su labio inferior. Era mayoría contra minoría, por mas que tratara de proteger a Hinata su hermano no cambiaría de opinión.

-Bien... Ya una vez aclarado el tema necesitamos verificar si Kurosaaki Hinata tiene el suficiente control de sus poderes. Eh decidido enviar a Kirui Hideyoshi, el teniente del quinto escuadrón.

Ogami miro con los ojos abiertos como platos a su hermano ¿En verdad pensaba enviar a su teniente? Hide era demasiado poderoso como para que Hinata pueda tener una pelea justa.


	14. Un teniente vs Una novata

Un teniente vs una novata.

Op. Let me hear End. My will

* * *

-Doy por terminada la reunión.

Fue lo último que dijo el comandante y tanto los capitanes como tenientes empezaron a retirarse.

-Ogami -dijo Hitomi, evitando que el chico se fuera- Necesito hablar.

-¿De?

-Pues, sobre el trabajo que tiene tu teniente. Ocupó que lo acompañes, claro ni él ni Kurosaki Hinata deben enterarse. Si por alguna situación la inestable personalidad de tu teniente o el poder de Kurosaki se llegarán a desatar necesito que lo detengas.

Ogami apretó la mandíbula y los puños hasta que se volvieron blancos. Su hermano siempre tomando las decisiones sin consultarlo con él o sus hermanos.

-¿Estás de acuerdo Ogami?

No le quedaba de otra que aceptar, después de todo esa iba a ser la única manera de estar suficientemente cerca de Hinata.

-Tomaré tu silencio como un sí. Puedes retirarte -dijo despreocupado.

El chico fulmino a su hermano mayor por última vez y se retiró de la gran sala. Caminó hasta el cuartel de su división, abrió la puerta corrediza y lo primero que vio fue a su teniente ajustándose el kimono listo para ir a Karakura.

-Kirui.

-¡Oh, ¡Taisho! -dijo el niño alegre.

Kirui Hideyoshi, teniente del 5 escuadrón. Pelo ondulado, plateado y bastante desordenado con cabellos que caen sobre su frente y ojos azules los cuales cambian el estrechamiento y la nitidez dependiendo del estado de ánimo en el que este o cuando activa su zampakuto.

-¿Ya estás listo? -dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica el peli negro.

-¡Claro! Kurosaki Hinata pienso que será un reto, después de todo es la hija del gran Kurosaki Ichigo, tengo que vencerla a ella si pienso llegar a superarlo.

Ogami le revolvió el cabello divertido a su teniente, era muy soñador. Después de todo tenía sólo 13 años.

-Bien. ¿Estás listo?

-¡Por supuesto! Estoy realmente excitado.

-Pues que te valla bien Hide.

-Gracias -el niño dio una pequeña reverencia y decidió retirarse.

Ogami, una vez que vio como el niño de cabello palatinado se retiró, dio un gran suspiro de cansancio. Pasó una mano por su cabello e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Te vez cansado, desesperado, preocupado, nervioso...

-No continúes por favor.

-No deberías estar así, no creo que Kurosaki Hinata sea tan poderosa como para derrotar a Hide-chan.

-Ese es el problema Ashura. Me da miedo que Hinata sea tan poderosa como para derrotar a Hide.

-Mmmmmm. ¿Tanto reatsu posee?

-Es la hija de Kurosaki Ichigo, que esperas.

-Tranquilo, estará bien. Después de todo tú lo has dicho, es la descendencia de esa gran leyenda. La cosa es ¿Serás tan poderoso como para poder detenerla?

Ogami quedó pensando las palabras de su mejor amigo, lo vio irse por la puerta de donde estaba apoyado. Era tan igual a Kenpachi Saraki, digno de dicho título, ya una vez pasados unos cuantos minutos, decidió irse a la Senkaimon.

(...)

Ogami llegó a Karakura acompañado de la mariposa negra, miro por los alrededores. No veía a Hide por ningún lado. Empezó a saltar de edificio en edificio, buscando a Hinata con la vista. La logró ver en una parada de autobuses, comía un helado y estaba en su forma de shinigami. Seguro hacia Guardia o andaba por ahí divirtiéndose matando Hollows.

Ogami se quedó entre las copas de unos árboles escondido, por el momento todo estaba tranquilo o eso creía.

-Desata como nunca... Beniomaru.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó, Hinata se puso alerta al igual que Ogami. Un gran rayo cayó encima de un edificio y entre el gran polvo se podía divisar a Hide, con su shikai activado.

El shikai de Hide constaba de dos guantes en sus manos que cubría hasta su codo, abarcando la forma en todos los dedos como garras o aguijones y es de color celeste con círculos blancos y líneas negras que simulan venas.

-¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?! -grito Hinata.

-Mo nombre es Kirui Hideyoshi, teniente del 5 escuadrón y vengo a matarte... Kurosaki Hinata- dijo mientras la señalaba.

La chica lo fulmino con la mirada, estuvo a punto de desenvainar pero se detuvo.

-No pienso pelear con niños.

Kirui dio una sonrisa de zorro, sería divertido.

-Veremos si dices lo mismo.

Chasqueo los dedos y miles de rayos empezaron a caer en segundos sobre el área donde estaba Hinata. La chica los esquivó por muy poco.

-¿Me obligarás a pelear? Bien -dijo la peli naranja mientras tomaba el mango de su zampakuto que colgaba de su espalda.

La venda roja que envolvía la zampakuto se empezó a desenvolver el gran cuchillo Sentoku.

Ambos Shinigamis se miraron a los ojos, de un movimiento a otro Kirui estaba al frente de Hinata, una sonrisa egocéntrica apareció en su rostro y con el dedo índice y anular golpeó la frente de Hinata. Esta gracias al golpe salió volando, chocando con varios edificios y atravesándolos, hasta que un gran rascacielos la paró, sin embargo la estructura quedó hecha añicos.

-Maldición -dijo la chica adolorida.

-¿En verdad eres la hija de Kurosaki Ichigo? Él hubiera visto ese ataque venir.

-Apenas estoy empezando -Hinata logró salir del cráter.

Estaba cortada gracias a los vidrios que dependían los edificios. Y un gran punto rojo adornaba su frente.

Hinata tomo impulso, y se lanzó hacia Hide. Este no se movió de su lugar, Hinata estaba a punto de chocar su Zampakuto pero Kirui puso su antebrazo entre él y Kurosaki, el sonido del choque hizo que más vidrios al rededor estallaran en diminutos pedazos.

-Deberías ser más rápida -Kirui usó Shumpo y apareció detrás de Hinata. Le dio una patada que nuevamente la mandó a volar- Pensé que sería más divertido, tenía mayores expectativas de ti, Kurosaki Hinata.

La chica volvió a morder su labio inferior. ¿Tan poderoso podía llegar a ser un teniente? O era que ella era demasiado débil. Apretó el mango de su Zampakuto, se puso en guardia y se volvió a lanzar contra Hide. Una sonrisa sádica abarcó el rostro del chico al verla aproximándose.

-Esto era lo que quería ver.

La zampakuto de Hinaa empezó a desprender un fuerte reatsu, el peli blanco puso su mano izquierda con la palma abierta y Bangetsu hizo contacto con Beniomaru.

Una gran explosión de reatsu alcanzó hasta donde estaba Ogami, el cual tenía los puños apretados con los nudillos casi blancos gracias al enojo. Pronto Hide se pondría serio y eso era lo que menos quería.

-¡Fabuloso Kurosaki Hinata! ¡Estoy excitado! -su sonrisa sanguinaria se agrandó- Paruma no kaminari -susurro.

Varios relámpagos cayeron al rededor, una gran explosión se escuchó y las palmas de las manos empezaron a canalizar la electricidad, chispas empezaron a salir y la electricidad logró hacer contacto con Hinata.

Los gritos de la chica se escucharon por todo el lugar.

-¡Quiero verlo Kurosaki Hinata! ¡Quiero saber porque eres tan importante para la sociedad de almas!.

-"Mi... Mierda, duele" -eran los pensamientos de la chica.

Las chispas de electricidad se empezaron a desvanecer sin embargo aún se podía sentir en el ambiente.

-Ya deja esa mierda... -dijo fría Hinata- Yo... No quiero vivir bajo la sombra de mi padre. Si voy a demostrarlo, no puedo dejarme vencer por un insignificante teniente.

Hinata empezó a emanar Reatsu.

-Que bien que te empiezas a poner sería, Kurosaki Hinata. Bien, me pondré serio. Será un honor matar al sucesor del gran Kurosaki Ichigo.

Dos columnas de Reatsi se alzaron, una tan roja como la sangre que emanaba Hinata y la otra azul eléctrico por parte de Kirui.

Bangetsu estaba rodeada de reatsu rojo y de Beniomaru salían chispas de electricidad.

Ambos se lanzaron de frente, ambos chocaron Zapakutos y una gigantesca explosión. Cuando el humo se fue disipado se pudo ver un gigantesco cráter de unos 10 metros de ancho en el suelo y a Hinata en el centro de este.

Su hombro estaba cortado, salía sangre de su boca y de su frente, habían muchos moratones y cortadas profundas por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No puedo ganarle.

-Me necesitas.

-Sí.

-Implórame ayuda.

-Necesito ayuda.

-Bien... Te ayudaré Hinata.

Una gigantesca columna de reatsu negro se alzó, Ogami se alarmó. Estaba empezando.

-¿Qué... Es eso? -el temor empezó a abarcar el cuerpo de Kirui- ¿Eso es...?

De un pronto a otro Hinata estaba al frente de Kirui, la rodeaba el Reatsu negro y una máscara de Hollow negra abarcaba la parte izquierda de su mandíbula. La pupila de sus ojos era amarilla mientras la esclerótica era igualmente color negro.

-¿Una... Máscara negra? -fue lo último que llegó a pronunciar Kirui antes de ser enviado a volar.

Su cuerpo empezó a chocar con muchos edificios pero logró parar. El chico activo la electricidad nuevamente, él y Hinata se lanzaron frente a frente. Ambos con intenciones de matarse pero fueron detenidos.

Ogami tomó del rostro a Hinata, y de un brazo a Kirui. Los mando a volar en direcciones opuestas... Fuera de Karakura.


	15. Chapter 15

**opening, Let me hear Ending, My will**

Ogami uso Shumpo, se fue hacia el lado norte de Karakura, era la dirección en la que había lanzado a Hinata.

Cuando llegó vio a la chica incrustada en un gran risco, había un gigantesco cráter que hacía imposible creer que eso anteriormente era una montaña. Ogami apretó la mandíbula, fue muy brusco.

-Hinata... Cálmate.

-Tu... -una sonrisa sádica se formó en el rostro de la chica.

-Vamos Hinata, tienes que controlarlo.

La peli naranja empezó a sacar las manos de la tierra. Los cortes que habían empezaron a sanar, pero por el daño se hacía más lenta la regeneración.

-Veo que eres igual que Inoue Orihime.

La chica salió por completo del gigantesco hoyo, estiró la mano y Bangetsu que había quedado clavada en la tierra llegó a las manos de Hinata.

-No quiero pelear Hinata. Yo sé que puedes hacerlo sola, no dejes que te controle.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!

Era una risa psicópata, imponía temor con sólo escucharla.

\- ¿En verdad crees que cometeré los mismos errores que hizo Ogichi?

Ogami abrió los ojos como platos, era la primera vez que escuchaba a hablar al Hollow interior de Hinata.

-Tomaré el cuerpo de Kurosaki Hinata.

Ogami frunció más el ceño, apretó más el mango de su Zampakuto. Hinata no había tenido muchos combates y gracias a ello se sentía débil y recurría a esa voz en su cabeza peto este era un caso diferente.

Ogami sonrió.

-Claro. Inténtalo, pero primero deberás pasar sobre mí -apretó el mango de su Zampakuto- Canta... KIRI NO KADE.

La gran ola de reatsu rodeó a Ogami, dejando ver a la giganta va nodachi.

-No pienso desenvainarla contra alguien como tú.

El Hollow sonrió.

-Eso veremos.

Ambos se lanzaron y chocaron espadas, un gran estruendo se escuchó. Se separaron y volvieron a ir frente a frente. Hubo varios choques de espada, pero en una abertura que dejó el Hollow Hinata, Ogami aprovechó y le dio una patada a un costado, lanzándolo varios metros lejos.

-Primera melodía... KYOKU NO TOGE -y las lanzas se clavaron el cuerpo de Hinata.

Una lanza incrustada en su muñeca izquierda, mientras otras dos en sus muslos. Estaba pegada a una montaña, se me hacía casi imposible zafarse.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Duele! -grito desesperado el hollow.

-Perdón Hinata -dijo Ogami muy cerca de la chica- Pero era necesario -dio una sonrisa pequeña- Te prometo que, si luchas contra eso, iremos a comer onigiri tu y yo solos ¿Si?

-Ogami... ¡Aaaaaaaah! -la mano de Hinata tomó la máscara y la empezó a desprender - ¡No que estás haciendo! -Gritaba el Hollow- ¡Te arrepentirás! ¡Hinataaaa!

La máscara ya no estaba, sólo eran pedacitos de máscara lo que se desprendian de la mandíbula de la chica. Ella levantó la cabeza dejando ver los ojos grises como dos lunas.

-Lo logre Ogami -dio una última sonrisa y se desmayó.

-Si... Lo lograste Hinata.

(...)

La peli naranja empezó a abrir los ojos. La luz le pegaba en el rostro, ¿Era una enfermería?

\- ¡Oh! ¿Ya despertaste? -dijo una mujer vestida con ropa de Shinigami, portaba un ahori con mangas súper anchas y largas.

\- ¿Usted... ¿Quién es?

\- ¡Ay perdón! -dijo tapándose la boca sorprendida-Mi nombre es Aoba Ukitake, capitana del cuarto escuadrón.

Aoba Ukitake, hija de Juushiro Ukitake y Unohana Retsu, portaba un kimono de Shinigami y un ahorro, nos con mangas grandes y anchas. Cabello largo y ondulado color negro el cual se ata en dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza, hay dos mechones que enmarcan su rostro y un fleco que cubre su frente, poseedora de grandes ojos negros y de mucha pechonalidad.

\- ¿Dónde... estoy?

-En el Sereitei cariño.

Hinata sintió como las emociones abarcaba todo su cuerpo, este era el lugar que había protegido su padre con tanto esmero. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, también fue el lugar donde su padre había muerto para protegerla. Y de un momento a otro las lágrimas estaban recorriendo las mejillas de Hinata.

\- ¿Te trae recuerdos? -dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica la mujer.

-Este lugar me trae tanta felicidad y tristeza -

-Es un pasado triste no Kurosaki Hinata.

La voz ronca de Hitomi redondo en todo el consultorio. Hinata volteó la mirada por encima del hombro, era un tan pálido como una hoja de papel y una sonrisa reconfortante adorna su rostro.

-Por fin nos conocemos.

-Usted es...

-Oh, disculpa mi falta de educación. Mi nombre es Hitomi Abarai, capitán comandante -

Hinata no podía creer que este joven de aproximadamente unos 30 años o menos era capitán del primer escuadrón. Según su padre le contaba, Yamamoto era un viejo de gran barba y muy sabio, pero el sólo era un joven ¿Tanto poder posee como para estar en dicha posición?

-Me gustaría hablar con Tigo.

-Esta... Bien -dijo la chica sin llegar a entender.

-Yo tuve el honor de conocer a tu padre y a tu madre en sus mejores momentos -dijo con una sonrisa- Pero sólo era un niño cuando eso sucedió, así que no recuerdo mucho -dio una sonrisa pequeña- Sin embargo recuerdo a la perfección el dúo que formaban en batalla. Tu padre era un gran shinigami, y tu madre era una mujer espléndida.

-Yo... No recuerdo mucho de mi padre y nunca llegue a conocer a mi madre.

-Y es una lástima. Sin embargo, tu eres la unión de ambos, eso te hace un ser muy poderoso.

-Sólo soy un intento de shinigami.

-Estas totalmente equivocada Hinata, tu eres tan poderosa como tus padres. Heredaste en su totalidad los poderes de Kurosaki Ichigo y de tu madre heredadas el arma más grande que poseía.

-De mi padre talvez herede un poco, pero... ¿De mi madre? Lo veo un poco difícil, según se ella tenía un amuleto mágico o algo así, lo que tengo entendido es que ella era hasta capas de revivir a un muerto... Y yo no tengo ese poder.

-Claro que lo posees Kurosaki Hinata, sólo que en ti se desarrolló de una manera muy diferente -dijo el comandante- Y te lo demostrare.

Puso su mano en el mango de su Zampakuto y tan rápido como la desenvaino la volvió a envainar, dejando en el trayecto una herida en medio del pecho de Hinata.

La sangre se derrama de la herida de la peli naranja, la vista de Hinata se empieza a nublar y las piernas de esta pierden fuerza dejando de sostener todo el peso de esta. La chica pone una mano en su pecho, la sangre sale como un hilo rojo de su boca y la yukata anteriormente blanca se tiñó de rojo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Kurosaki Hinata?


End file.
